Just Friends
by lostfan08
Summary: A Charlie/Claire fanfic. Starts in "Raised By Another". Charlie really likes Claire...does she feel the same about him? Complete!
1. Before

Somewhat based on this episode:

Set during "Raised by Another" this is what happened before my fan fiction. Not an actual transcript, but I did take all the lines from the episode.(and yes I sat there watching this episode trying to catch every word, word for word!)

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Claire wakes up screaming. Charlie tries to calm her down. She had a nightmare. She dug her fingernails ¼ inch into her hands.

Later that day, Claire sits writing in her diary, against a tree.

"Dear Diary, still on the bloody island. Today I swallowed...a bug...love Claire"

He always knew how to cheer her up.

"Claire, here," hands her a cup of tea, "what separates us from these savages yanks if we can't drink tea?... Feeling better?"

"It's just a dream."

"I have this dream...I'm driving a bus and my teeth start falling out,...my mum's in the back eating biscuits. Everything smells of bacon. It's weird. Of course, I don't wake up screaming."

"I'm alright Charlie."

"No. Of course you are. It's just,...I think about you...in this place...how hard it must be for you...without your family here and your friends, and I think 'we could be friends' I could be your friend.

Claire looks at him solemnly.

"We don't have to do each others hair or anything, I just mean that, you know, if you needed someone to talk to...I'm...here."

"Charlie." she looks unsure.

He nods his head. "Okay."

"I didn't mean that."

"It's cool Claire. It's cool." He stands up and leaves. She stays, looking sad.

That night, Claire wakes up again screaming, she had another nightmare, but in this one someone stabbed her. Charlie tries to calm her down again. Later he wraps a blanket around her. They both sit at the fire.

"You alright?" he asks, "Don't worry, if you want to close your eyes, I'll be here all night...I won't anything get to you... I won't leave you Claire, I promise."

* * *

Chapter 1: Start of my fanfic:

One night later...

"Hey Claire, how are you doing?"Charlie asks as he sits down next to her at the fire.

"Hey."she says quietly. "I'm fine."

He nods his head. "Good, that's good. Here," he hands her a blanket, "I brought my blanket, I thought you might need it." She takes it.

"Thanks Charlie...about the other day...I said I didn't...want to be friends...I'm sorry."

"No, don't be, I'm the one who should be sorry...sorry."

She smiles.

"Charlie...no...what I wanted to say was..."

"You know, it doesn't matter Claire...it's okay." he gets up. "Goodnight Claire."

"yeah...'night."

Charlie slowly walks into his tent. He grabs his guitar and starts to play a song. Claire gets up and walks past his tent. She stops when she hears a song with one particular word.

Inaudible at first:

"Hmmm la la la...hmmm

I love you Claire I really do

Please believe me for I cannot go on

With the words floating around

In my head like...oh bullocks"

"Charlie?" she waddles towards the tent.

"Claire?" he quickly hides his guitar, embarrassed.

She enters his tent, "Was that you?"

"Was that me...what?"

"Singing."

"Oh that...ummm yy..no"

"Really? Because it sounded just like you and no one el".

"Okay yes it was me."he said interrupting her.

She smiled. "Will you sing it to me?" she asked walking towards him.

"Oh I don't even...I didn't write it or anything...I just heard it?"

"Charlie, you did not hear that song from anywhere. I heard what you said." she said sitting down next to him.

"All of it?"

She nodded.

"Well that's embarrassing."

She laughs.

"No, Charlie, sing it to me...please Charlie?"

"...alright." he said finally sitting down.

He pulled out his guitar. He starts to play. Then starts to sing. About midway through the song she sits down next to him. Throughout the whole song she never let's go of his gaze. The song ends.

"There are you happy now?" he said putting his guitar away. Then he looks over at her.

"Yeah...thanks." she said brushing the hair out of his eyes. Claire leans in and then...

"Hey, Charlie? Are you in here?" someone asks as they enters his tent. They both turn to see Hurley.

"Oh hey sorry if I ugh...interrupted...?" Hurley said starting to back away.

"No no!" Claire said starting for the door. "It's fine Hurley, I was just leaving...I had to get some ugh..."

"Water! She had to get some water and I didn't want her to have to get it herself." Charlie interrupted excusing Claire from his tent. "So...here you go.." he said handing her a bottle.

"Thanks...bye Hurley...Charlie." she said leaving as quickly as she could.

"Bye." they answered in unison.

Once Claire was clear of sight. "So...what was that all about?" Hurley asked

"Ummm...like I said she needed water?"

"Sure."

"That's it Hurley, really."

"Oh I'm sure...", he said with a smile on his face, "goodnight Charlie". He said quickly.

" nnn...'night." Once Hurley left he fell back on his bed smiling. _"Was she really going to kiss me?" _He wondered what it would be like to kiss Claire. _"Oh stop it, Charlie. She's pregnant. Like she would want to hang out with a drug...ex-druggie."_

As Claire waddled back to her tent she was also thinking. _"Was he really going to let me kiss him? What would have happened if Hurley hadn't come in? Would it have gone further then a kiss? No...no way. Not yet."_

* * *

End of Chapter One.

Please review! Am I taking this story in the right direction? Should I continue?


	2. We're just friends right?

Chapter Two..."We're just friends...right?"

* * *

Claire wakes up. It is morning now and she is feeling sick. She gets up and opens up her tent flap. She sees Jack, he is talking to Kate. _"They're probably flirting" _Claire thought rolling her eyes. Next she saw Hurley cooking something over the fire, and then the Korean couple. But no Charlie..then she saw Sawyer. Then she starts for forest, but unfortunately Sawyer saw her.

"Hey mamacita! Haven't popped that thing out yet?" he asked looking up from his book.

"No, I haven't, but thanks for being so nice about it."

"Aww...what's the matter? You're so touchy lately...haven't seen you with...ugh what's his name? Chuckie?" he asked watching her walk past him.

"His name is Charlie...it's Charlie." she said coldly.

"See what I mean by touchy?" he said smiling.

She rolled her eyes. _"That jackass." _

She finally found I spot far enough into the forest where she couldn't see the camp, so she figured they couldn't see her. She went to the bathroom then wandered farther looking for some fruit to eat.

She found some papaya and went to sit on a rock so she could be alone. She took one bite but then heard water running. She got up carefully and slowly and wandered toward the noise.

It was a pond of water. She smiled and went over to get a drink. After a while she decided she was going to bathe since no one was near by. She took off her pants then her shirt and shoes, followed by her bra and then undies. She touched her toe into the water and was surprised it was warm. She got into the water and sat for a minute enjoying the warm water, something she hadn't bathed in for a while.

Then she heard a noise, followed by Charlie stumbling out of the jungle. He came up so quickly she didn't even have time to think. He was just all of a sudden right in front of her. A very naked Claire.

"Claire! What are you doing out here?!" he asked not even noticing until he said this that she was naked. But he saw her.

* * *

Flashback:

Charlie's POV:

* * *

Charlie awakes in his tent, his mind still thinking about last night. He exited his tent passed Claire's tent. He peaked in to see Claire sleeping peacefully. He smiled and continued on to get some water. He collected a couple of bottles for the day and put them in his pack. He then saw Jack emerge from his tent.

"Hey! Jack!" he said running towards him.

"Hey Charlie. What's up?"

"Oh I just wanted to say 'good morning',...good morning!"

"Right..." he said laughing.

"Do you know where Sayid is?"

"He left yesterday to go find"

"Okay thanks anyways! Bye!" Charlie interrupted and quickly ran off.

"Yeah...bye..." he said watching him run.

He headed for the jungle, hoping to some fruit or at least something to give to Claire. After about an hour he came up with 2 papayas, a bundle of bananas, and a really pretty flower he found. Just as he was heading back he heard water splashing, so he ran towards it...

* * *

End flashback:

* * *

"Oh my god! I'm sorry, I didn't know you were out here I think I should go now , I should be out here. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It's my fault." he said very quickly.

Then she nodded her head towards him, meaning for him to turn around. "Oh right!" he said quickly turning around. She quickly covered her chest trying to reach her clothes with one hand. He started to walk away when she asked him. "Charlie can you get my clothes? Please?".

"Oh...sure...ugh...how do you want me to.."

"Just turn around, it's okay...I'm decent..."

"O...kay". He turned around slowly and didn't look anywhere near her. He quickly grabbed her clothes and looked down as he walked toward her.

"Here." he said passing them to her.

"Thanks."

She put on her bra and then she tried to get up but she was stuck wedged in between the rocks.

"Ugh...Charlie? I..I'm stuck!"

His heart skipped a beat. _"Now what am I going to do!!!" _"Oh ugh..." he turned towards her. She was trying to get out of the little pond but at least she had her bra on. He ran towards her and put his hands under her arms and pulled her out with such force they fell backward with Claire on top of Charlie.

"Thanks" she said out of breath.

"You're welcome" he replied, a little out of breath himself. She laid her head down on his chest and let out a big sigh.

They sat there for a minute soaking in the awkwardness and then he tried to get up.

"I think you're going to have to get up first Claire." he said half laughing.

"I can't."

"Fine." he wrapped his arms around her and counted, "One, two, three!" he said quickly turning them around. He pulled his hands out from underneath her and then put them on the ground and pulled himself up. He then put his hands to help her up.

"Thanks again." she said taking his hands. He nodded. After she was up he started to pull away his hands when she grabbed them tighter pulling him towards her.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing." she replied quickly dropping them. She ran over to her clothes and put them on.

"You can turn around now Charlie." she told him, noting that he didn't move from the time she last talked.

"We should be getting back now." he said turning around.

"Yeah...we should." she went to grab her bags but Charlie beat her there.

"I've got it." he said smiling. She wasn't sure if he was smiling because he wanted to take the bags, or because he wanted to make an excuse to smile because he saw her naked... _"no way would Charlie think that way...or would he?"_

She just smiled politely. They didn't say one word the whole way back.

"Hey where did you guys go?" Hurley asked as they entered the camp site.

"I think Claire went to go get some" Sawyer quickly blurted.

"Sawyer!" Charlie quickly blurted back.

"What? Are you mad because I said it? Or because it's true?" he asked smiling.

"Leave us alone Sawyer." Claire replied coldly

"A-hah! It is true! Well, well, well, Charlie, I proud. You did her quicker then I thought you would."

Claire looked from Charlie to Sawyer and back again. "What?" Claire asked Charlie starting to cry.

She ran off to her tent.

"Sawyer! What the bloody hell is wrong with you? You don't say that in front of a girl! Especially not a pregnant one!"

"Oh come on!" Sawyer yelled at him as Charlie ran after Claire. "I was just joking."

Charlie entered Claire's tent to see her laying down on her bed shaking _"oh man, now she's crying, dammit Sawyer!" _

"Claire?" he said approaching her.

She didn't hear him.

He sat down and put his hand on her shoulder. She jumped a little, startled.

She turned around to see Charlie staring at her looking worried.

"Claire, are you alright?"he asked rubbing her shoulder.

"Y..yeah I'm fine" she replied quickly sitting up. He put his hand down and scooted over.

"He's just a jackass you know?" he said laughing, "Don't listen to him." he said putting his arm around her.

She just smiled looking straight ahead. Neither said a word for a couple minutes. After Charlie decided she probably wasn't going to talk he got up.

"I've got to fix us some breakfast. Sound good?"

She nodded her head. He smiled and with that, he left.

She fell back onto her bed and started to drift off. He came back soon after with two plates with fruit on them.

"Here you go, Claire." he said giving her one of the plates.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." he replied taking his first bite.

"Charlie?...you don't...I mean...you saw me naked...so you don't feel anything...for me?" she asked slowly.

"...no of course not! We're just friends...right?" he asked turning to her.

"Yeah...yeah of course! We're just friends."

Neither said anything for the rest of the meal. They both just sat their wondering.

Charlie- _"Oh no, why didn't I just tell her?" _

Claire- _"Does he really feel that way? Just friends...I hate that...he thinks we should be just friends."_

They both continued to kick themselves. Once she was done Charlie took her plate.

"See you later, Claire."

"Bye." she said forcing her hand to wave at him.

"_Friends" _She took a deep sigh and let it out and then laid down to take a nap.

* * *

End of Chapter 2...give me good reviews if you want the story to continue!!!


	3. My name's Lily

Thank you CCRox4Eva for the good reviews...on to the story!!!

* * *

Chapter Three...

Claire sits on the beach rubbing her stomach. Charlie sits across the beach strumming his guitar. Hurley approaches Charlie.

"Dude? Sorry about earlier." he said sitting down.

"Oh hey Hurley...it's cool." Charlie replied putting away his guitar.

"No I totally messed it up for you."

"It's fine Hurley...really." he said turning to Hurley

"Alright...but I felt really bad so I ugh went to Sawyer...and he had some peanut butter."

"You went to Sawyer...just to get peanut butter for me? Thank you! Oh Claire's going to be so happy now!" he said taking the peanut butter from Hurley.

"Yeah...your welcome...well later dude." he said getting up.

Charlie got up and quickly went to see Claire.

"Hey Claire." he said sitting down next to her.

"Hey, Charlie. Wh..what's that behind your back?"

"Oh..this...is for you..." he said smiling pulling out the peanut butter.

"Peanut butter?! How did you."

"Sawyer." he said interrupting her. She smiled.

"Well thanks Charlie." she said leaning in to give him a big hug.

"You're welcome." he said patting her back. She pulled away after about 10 seconds when it began to feel a little awkward.

Hurley watched from a distance smiling. Charlie saw him and Hurley gave him a thumbs up.

Claire opened up the jar and dipped her finger in it.

"Is it good?"

"Mmmhmm." she said giggling. "want some?"

"Sure." he grabbed a little bit. "Mmm that is good."

They continued to eat the peanut butter for a couple minutes.

"Charlie?" she asked looking right at him.

"Wha?" he replied looking at her.

"Do you...really think...we're going to get off this island?"

"...I...don't think..." he quickly stopped noticing the grim look on her face. "of course we will."

She smiled, "Thanks, I haven't heard that from anyone in a while...I think everyone has just grown too attached, and I just...don't think they want to get off."

"Wha? Of course they do...they just want to you know...survive...and maybe some don't...want to get off." he said looking away. Just then Claire had a thought in her head _"Does he want to leave? Why would he want to live here? Why would anyone want to stay here?"._

"Yeah...well I've got to go to the bathroom for the hundredth time today." she said laughing.

"Here I'll help you up." he said grabbing her arms. By doing this he thought back to earlier, when he saw her..._"stop it Charlie!!! The last thing she needs is me hounding over her." _He pulled her up and said a quick goodbye. Charlie went back to his guitar. He started to play the song he wrote for Claire again. Meanwhile Claire is in the jungle heading back to the beach she sees Charlie and smiles. She is about to head over to him when she stops herself. Another girl was sitting down by him... _"Who is that? Maybe I should go see who it is...wait...leave him alone Claire. Just leave him alone." _she quickly turned the other way and went to talk to Kate. She was by her tent sorting through clothes.

"Hey...ummm Kate?" she asked sitting down next to her.

"Oh...hey Claire. I didn't see you...want to help?"

"Sure." she said grabbing a shirt. "Who's clothes are these?"

"Oh...ummm...I don't know...they were in suitcases and..."

"Oh..." they sat in silence for a minute. Claire decided she might as well ask. "Who is that girl over there...by Charlie?" Claire said pointing towards them. Kate looked over. Charlie saw Claire, and she quickly looked away.

"Oh that's Lily."

"Lily?"

"Yeah...haven't you talked to her yet?"

"...no...I haven't." Kate smiled.

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason...I just haven't seen her around. Ugh...is she married?"

"No...I don't think so..."

"Does she have a boyfriend or anybody with her?"

"No...she said she was flying alone...back home to Los Angeles. I think she mentioned something about being a musician." Claire looked over again at them. She was laughing at something he said.

"Oh..." her heart sank. _"Why would Charlie want to hang around me, when he could be with her...Lily...the musician."_

"I've got to go...ugh...get some water." Claire said making an excuse to leave.

"Alright...bye."

"Bye."

* * *

**Earlier...**

Charlie sits alone on the beach playing guitar.

"You play?" someone asks sitting down.

"Oh...sorry I didn't see you there." he replied setting down his guitar. "Yeah I play." he said turning to see a pretty girl with brunette hair, fair skin, and pretty dark green eyes.

"That's so awesome! I play too...I'm actually a solo artist..." she said looking back at him.

"I didn't think anyone here played. I'm actually in a"

"You're from Driveshaft?! Right?!" she said interrupting him.

"Yeah! I am! I play bass!" he said gaining more interest.

"I thought you looked familiar...Mr. Charlie Pace. Nice to meet you." she said offering her hand.

"Nice to meet you too..." he said shaking her hand.

"Lily...my names Lily."

"Lily...nice to meet you."

"So what was someone like you doing in Australia? I know you not together anymore...Driveshaft." she asked.

"Oh, yeah...I was visiting my brother...Liam...he has a family now."

"Really? Wow. I didn't see that one coming...I went to every show of yours I could when I was touring in England."

"Really?"

"Mmmhmm"

"That's so...great." he said looking around Lily to see Claire staring at him. She turned around.

"Who's...that?" she asked nodding her head towards Claire.

"Oh...that's...ugh...Claire." he said turning red.

"She's cute...Do you like her?" she asked smiling at his embarrassment. He could feel his face getting warmer.

"Oh...nah...I mean...we're just...friends." he said nodding his head.

"Oh...I see." she said looking down. "Well I better go then. It was nice meeting you...Charlie." she said getting up.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you too."

"Bye."

"Yeah...bye." he replied looking over at Claire again.

Later that night...Charlie sits by the fire...Claire sits down far away from him but close enough to talk to him.

"Hey." she says sitting down.

"Hey." he said not even bothering to look up.

"Did you eat yet?"

"No..."

"Did you want something?"

"Sure..."

Claire gets up and waddles over to Hurley who has a pile of cooked fish. She takes a couple of chunks and sits down...closer Charlie notices.

"Here you go." she says passing him some fish.

"Thanks."

They sit in silence for a couple minutes. Charlie is almost done eating.

"Charlie?"

"Yeah?"

"...who was that...girl...you were talking to earlier?"

"...Oh her...ugh...that's Lily."

"She's pretty...is she nice?"

"Yeah she's nice...hey are you done? I can take your plate."

"...oh sure...here." she said giving him the plate. She waited for a couple minutes as Charlie cleaned up their plates. She saw Charlie's guitar and scooted closer to it. She touched it, and picked at the strings.

"All done." he says as he sits down closer to her. She is startled and jumps a little.

"Oh...hey...didn't expect you that fast."

He nods his head. They sit in silence... "Why did you want to know about Lily?"

"...I just hadn't seen her before...and I saw her with you."

He could sense the jealousy in her voice.

"Oh...right...well she's a musician...and...I don't really know her that well." she just nods her head. "...I'm really tired Claire...I think I'm going to go to bed now." he gets up and puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing is going on, Claire. Nothing...I promise." He grabbed his stuff and headed for his tent.

Claire headed for her tent a few minutes after. She tried to sleep but all she could think of was Lily sitting there with Charlie laughing..._ "Nothing is going on, Claire. Nothing...I promise. Yeah right...I know what's going on." _She tossed and turned for hours until she finally fell asleep.

* * *

End Chapter Three...Review please!!! 


	4. Claire, meet Lily, Lily Claire

Thanks again to CCRox4Eva for reviewing!!! On to Chapter 4!!!

* * *

Chapter Four..."Claire meet Lily, Lily, Claire."

Claire is sitting in her tent, writing in her diary. She sighs as she looks over at Charlie and Lily. _"What is she always laughing at? That little tramp. I bet she's over there now 'oh Charlie, you're so funny' gag me. 'Charlie? Can you get that? I seemed to have dropped it'." _She shook her head and continued to write.

"You are too funny Charlie." she said playfully slapping his shoulder. He blushes.

"Yeah well..."

"You should have become a comedian..."

"I'm not that funny." he said smiling and blushing at the same time.

"Yes you are...did you want to eat with me tonight?" she asked turning a bit more serious.

"...Ugh...sure yeah...why not?"

"Great then...it's a date." she said smiling.

"...A date?"

"Oh...I meant that in a you know...friend like way of course." she said getting up.

"Right...sure." he watched her stand up. "See you tonight then?"

"Yeah...see you tonight." she smiled and walked away.

Charlie watched her walk away to her tent. He smiled the whole time, and then went over to Claire's tent.

"Hey Claire. Writing in your diary again?" he asked slowly entering.

"Hey...yea...what else to do?" she said half smiling. "Here, sit down." she said moving away some things off her bed. He sits down as she puts away her diary. _"why is he here when he could be with his little girlfriend." _

"So...what did you want again Charlie?" she asked looking at him even though he was avoiding looking at her.

"I can't just come and see you anymore?" he asked laughing. "there always has to be a reason?"

"No...it's just...I've seen you around that...um girl...what's her name again?" she asked even though she knew.

"Lily." he replied quickly.

"Right...I've seen you with Lily a lot lately and it just seems like...maybe...you like her more...or something." she said looking away. He smiled.

"...Are...you jealous?"

"What? Me? No! No way! I don't get jealous. I'm not the jealous type." she said so quickly he barely could catch all of what she said.

"Okay...it just seems like you"

"Charlie. I'm not jealous of her..." saying it unconvincingly.

"Right...okay I believe you."

"I have bigger things to worry about...like when this baby is going to come out!" she said laughing.

"Yeah..." he laughed.

"Oh...oh I think he just kicked!!! Charlie feel. There it is again." said grabbing his hand and plopping it on her bloated belly.

"He's kicking!!!"

"Yeah he is!"

"He?"

"Yeah...I'm pretty sure it's a he." she noticed he still had his hand on her belly. He did too and quickly removed it.

"Have you decided on a name yet?"

"...No. I haven't."

"Hey there you are Charlie!" Lily says as she enters the tent.

"...Oh Lily! Hi."

Claire sits and watches as the two go to greet each other. They shake their hands. _"Respectable...maybe they're not together?" _

"Oh Lily...I want you to meet someone."

"Oh? Who's that?" she just notices Claire sitting on her bed. Claire waves at her. She waves back.

"Claire, meet Lily, Lily, Claire." he says backing away. Claire stands up and waddles the three feet to where Lily is standing.

"Nice to meet you, Lily." she says taking her hand.

"...Nice to meet you...C..Claire" she says shaking her hand. They drop hands and stand in an awkward silence staring anywhere but at each other or Charlie. Finally Charlie breaks the silence.

"So...Lily...why don't you tell Claire what you do?"

"...oh yeah...umm...well...I'm a musician." she says finally looking at her.

"Really? Wow." she says trying her best to act surprised.

"Yeah...ugh...I met Charlie here when he was playing his guitar. Over there." she said pointing to the beach. Again, Claire tries to act surprised.

"So...when was it again...that you met Charlie?" Claire asked trying to see if she remembered...or to see how dumb she was.

"Oh...we met just a week ago...6 days...the ugh...7th? At 4:37...about...right Charlie?" _"Damn...she's smart too? This just isn't fair."_

"You remember the exact time?" she asked half laughing.

"...yeah." she replied uneasy.

"...I've ugh got to go...do some laundry." Claire said starting for the door. "It was nice to meet you, Lily."

"Yeah...nice to meet you too." she replied turning her direction. Charlie watched them both exit and then got up and stood at the exit looking in left at Claire and right at Lily. He wanted to go right but, he decided going left would be best.

"Claire! Wait up!" he said running after her.

"What do you want Charlie?" she said quickening her pace. But then stopped once she reached the washing station.(something I made up btw).

"I'm sorry for doing that to you."

"Doing what?" she said starting on her laundry.

"Letting her in your tent...it wasn't right."

"Why wouldn't it be? I mean...it's not like I was never going to meet her."

"Yeah but...it still wasn't fair...to you."

"Hey Charlie?" Lily walked up. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Charlie turned surprised to see her.

"Lily...yeah...sure...just a second." turning back to Claire. "I'll talk to you after dinner, alright?"

She nodded. Charlie left with Lily.

Lily and Charlie walk in silence until they reach a far corner of the beach where they can't be seen. Lily sits down on the sand. Charlie follows.

"Why doesn't she like me?" she asked fiddling with the sand.

"...Claire?" she nodded. "Oh...ummm...she likes you...it's just...it takes her awhile to get adjusted."

"...I don't think that's why."

"What do you think?"

"...I think she doesn't like me because...I'm with you now...more anyways."_ "I'm with you now, what's that supposed to mean?"_ He likes Lily, but he likes Claire in a different way then he likes Lily. He considers Lily his friend, but Claire...maybe more.

"I don't think she's that selfish."

"Well maybe you know her better then I do." she said with a chuckle.

"Yeah...maybe."

Later that night...

"Did you want to grab some food now?" Lily asks Charlie as she enters his tent.

"Sure. Let's go."

They get some food and sit down by a fire, away from the rest of the group.

They start to eat their food in silence.

"So...how's it going?" Charlie asks as he finishes his food.

"How's it going?" she mimics with a laugh. "Good."

"That's good...good."

Now she is done eating. He takes their plates and sets them aside. Charlie turns around and looks at Lily. She smiles and he smiles back.

Claire's POV:

Claire has her food and looks around for Charlie. She spots him and starts to head towards him even though Lily is there when she sees something she wished she never saw.

Lily leaned in and kissed him. And it was no quick peck on the lips...it was a long needy kiss. She immediately turned around and went to go sit by Hurley.

Back to Charlie & Lily:

She leaned in and gave him a kiss. He didn't want to kiss her so he tried to pull back but she wouldn't let him. She wrapped her arms around his head and pushed him forward. He felt her tongue at the edge of his lips but he wasn't going to let her in. He quickly pushed her back.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked rubbing his lips with the back of his hand.

"I don't know what got into me I...I guess I just wanted to kiss you."

"Well I can see that!" He looked beyond Lily to see Claire walking away. _"Oh man! Did she see this? Now she'll never trust me!" _He frowned at Lily and got up and left. He headed straight for his tent and didn't even bother talking to Claire. He just went to sleep.

Back to Claire:

"Hey, Hurley." she said sitting down next to the large man.

"Oh, hey dude, you scared me. How's your...ugh...baby stuff going?"

"Good. Jack says he could come any day now so...I guess I'm just getting ready for that."

"...and how's Charlie?"

"...Charlie and I...aren't really talking anymore."

"...why's that?"

"Because he kissed Lily."

"Dude...I'm sorry."

"Yeah...well...he can do whatever he wants...it doesn't bother me."

"Really...cause...if that were me...I'd...kick his ass..."

She started to laugh. "Thanks Hurley...I needed that."

"Anytime dude."

"Well...goodnight then Hurley."

"Goodnight." he replied as she got up.

Once she got back to her tent she laid down and started to cry.

* * *

End Chapter 4 


	5. Dear Diary

Chapter 5...

* * *

Claire is in her tent with Locke. Locke is expanding her tent. Charlie watches from afar in disgust.

Lily comes over and stands next to him.

"Can I sit?"

"...yeah...that's fine." he said staring at Locke.

"...I'm sorry...about last night..."

"...It's fine...just don't ever do...that again..." he said finally looking at her.

"...I won't...promise..."

"...It's just...I can't mess things up with Claire again."

"...I know you like her Charlie...it's okay."

"...friends?"

"Friends."

They hug. Claire looks over at this moment smiling, but when she sees Lily with Charlie, it turns to a frown.

"Something wrong, Claire?" he said looking back to where she was looking. "Ah...I see..."

"...See what?"

"...It's okay to be jealous Claire."

"I'm not...jealous..." she said half laughing. Locke smiles.

"If you say so."

"...I'm not jealous." she says quietly.

"There...nice and strong now." he says tightening the last side.

"...Thanks...Charlie didn't do a very good job..." she said quickly glancing over to him and then back to Locke. Locke laughs.

"No he didn't." he said walking away.

"Bye."

"Goodbye Claire."

With that he was gone. She sat down on her bed and took out her diary.

"_Dear Diary,_

_Locke helped with my tent today...I'm not sure what he did but he said it was sagging. Ate some boar and banana last night. It wasn't very good but it was better then eating fish all the time."_

She pauses to look up at Charlie.

"_Charlie is with Lily again today. I saw them kissing last night. I thought Charlie liked me but I guess not. He was always there for me and now, he's just changed, I guess. Love,Claire." _

She paused for a long while before ending her diary log. She decided to flip back a couple of days before Lily came along. One from 10 days ago she read with a smile.

"_Dear Diary,_

_Here's a list of things I miss:_

_make-up_

_bathroom stuff_

_brush_

_water_

_books_

_camera_

_gum_

_hat_

_jerky_

_CDs_

_candy_

_My mind keeps going back to Thomas, and I just can't get him out of my head. I HATE HIM. Charlie helped me get some food today, and I realized I really like Charlie, something about him that's just so adorable and sweet. Even in a scary place like this Charlie makes me feel safe. No one else here seems to want to be around me, but Charlie does.Love,Claire"_

Just then Charlie came up to her.

"Hey. Whatcha readin?" he said sitting next to her.

"Oh! Charlie, I didn't see you there." she said fumbling with her diary.

"I repeat, whatcha readin?"

"...just my umm diary."

"Oh...okay. How are you feeling today?"

"I'm fine...thanks...now I've got to go to the umm...bathroom so...excuse me." she said getting up.

"Alright see you later. Right?"

"Yeah...see you later." she said exiting the tent.

Charlie sat there for a minute. Then he got up, but when he did Claire's diary fell off the bed. He looked down and then picked it up. He walked to the outside looking left and right making sure no one was nearby, and then sat down on her bed. He opened up her diary and flipped through page by page seeing words like "plane", "crash", "rescue", "hungry", but then he saw a familiar word...a really familiar word. "Charlie" he read, so he stopped and read the beginning of the page.

"_Dear Diary,_

_I met Charlie today, he seems really sweet. He gave me his blanket and cheered me up a little saying that we will get rescued. I ate cold airplane food, that was gross, but it was better then nothing. Not much else to report. Love,Claire."_

He smiled and read the next entry.

"_Dear Diary,_

_Charlie helped me move my luggage today, I'm really starting to like him..."_

He read the next one.

"_Dear Diary,_

_Charlie wanted me to move to the caves, so I said I would if he got me peanut butter. Charlie gave me imaginary peanut butter, it was really sweet, and I didn't want to disappoint him, so I decided to move to the caves with him."_

"_Dear Diary,_

_...Charlie helped me get some food today, and I realized I really like Charlie, something about him that's just so adorable and sweet. Even in a scary place like this Charlie makes me feel safe. No one else here seems to want to be around me, but Charlie does.Love,Claire"_

"_Charlie is with Lily again today. I saw them kissing last night. I thought Charlie liked me but I guess not. He was always there for me and now, he's just changed, I guess."_

"Charlie? What are you doing?" Claire said as she entered her tent.

"Oh! Claire! I ugh..." the book flew out of his hands to the ground.

"Were you reading my diary?" she asked staring at him.

"No! I wasn't reading your diary."

"...Charlie...then why did it fly out of your hands and onto the ground?" she asked going to pick it up.

"No!" he ran towards it and grabbed it before she could.

She just smiled at him and went to sit on her bed.

"Charlie it's okay...sit down." she said motioning for him to sit down.

"...okay." he said walking towards her and sitting down.

"...You know...I saw you with Lily last night..." she said looking at the diary in his hands, thinking about what she had written in there.

"...Oh...you did?"

She nodded. "Yep...it...it's okay...you know...with me...that you like her or something."

"No, no! I...I...I don't like her Claire." he said putting his hand on her shoulder.

She turned and looked at it, then looked down. "It doesn't seem that way."

"...Well it's not what you think Claire, I promise, she kissed me! I...I didn't want to! Honest!" he said rubbing her shoulder.

"...Okay...if you say so...it's just you were with her earlier so I assumed..."

"Oh that...right...I just said I want to be just friends with her."

"And what did she say?" she said looking up at him.

"...She said...she said she does too." he looked at Claire and then she scooted towards him and put her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and then they hugged. After about a minute they were still hugging... it didn't seem very friend like to Claire or Charlie. Claire looked up at Charlie and just then Hurley walks in.

"Hey dude, do you" he said stopping when he saw Charlie sitting next to her. "Oh man...I always interrupt. Stupid Hurley!" he said hitting his head with his hand. Charlie and Claire chuckle as the break apart and stand up.

"It's alright man." Charlie said walking for the door. "I was just saying goodbye to Claire. Later Claire." he said turning to her.

"Bye." Charlie walks out. "Oh Hurley...you didn't do anything wrong." she said giving him a quick hug, a more friend like hug.

"Yeah...sorry dude." he said turning around.

"Bye." she said sitting back down on her bed. She thought about what had just happened and then she looked down at her diary sitting on the ground. She picked it up and flipped to her most recent entry.

"_Charlie is with Lily again today. I saw them kissing last night. I thought Charlie liked me but I guess not. He was always there for me and now, he's just changed, I guess."_

Had he read this? She grabbed her pen and scribbled it out and re-wrote today's entry. After a couple minutes she re-read the entry, smiled and put it down. It now read:

"_Dear Diary,_

_Charlie came to see me today. He said he was sorry for kissing Lily and that he was just friends with her. I gave him an apology hug, but it felt more then just a friendly hug. I think I'm falling in love with Charlie. Maybe I'll go talk to him tonight.Love,Claire."_

She got up and decided to go talk to Lily. Lily was sitting on the sand playing guitar.

"Hey, Lily? Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Oh, Claire. Yeah...sure sit down." she said pointing to the spot across from her.She put her guitar down and looked over at Claire. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"...Charlie."

"Oh, Charlie. Okay what did you want to talk about Charlie?"

She hesitated before answering. "...Did you...kiss him last night?"

"...Yeah...about that...I'm sor"

"No...it's not that...I just wanted to know if _you _kissed him."

"Oh...I see...did you talk to Charlie about this?"

"Yeah...I did...but I wasn't for sure. I...I didn't trust him."

"Well, you can definitely trust Charlie. I mean...you're all he ever talks about..."

She chuckled as she replied. "...Really?"

She just nodded picking her guitar up again.

"Well thanks Lily." she said getting up. Lily continued to play her guitar.

"Yeah...see you later."

Claire went straight over to Charlie's tent. Charlie was in there writing something on a piece of paper. Charlie didn't even see or hear her. Until she started for him.

"Charlie?" she said walking towards him.

"Oh...hey Claire. Sit down." he said putting away the paper and pen.

"Thanks." she said sitting right next to him. He turned to look at her, she looked back. "What did you" he was cut off by Claire's lips. She kissed him, it was quick but sweet. "Claire what was that for?"

"I just wanted to know what it feels like."

"What?"

"Kissing you." she said giving him a quick smile and with that she left. He sat there surprised touching his lips. Then he started to smile. He grabbed his paper and wrote:

"_Dear Claire,_

_Would you like to join me for dinner tonight? Consider it an apology dinner._

_Reply yes or no._

_-Charlie"_

He left the note in Claire's tent right next to her diary so she would see it. About a half hour later Claire found the note and quickly replied and left it in his tent. He found it later and smiled reading:

"_Charlie,_

_Yes!_

_Claire"

* * *

_

End Chapter 5...review!!!


	6. Aaron

Thanks BartRules165432 & CCRox4Eva for reviewing! On to chapter 6!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Claire". The lyrics are by O'Sullivan, Gilbert. I wish I could write a song like that...

* * *

Claire is sitting in Kate's tent talking to Kate.

"So...whens your little date?" Kate asked smiling.

"...I don't actually know, he just said to meet him about a mile down the beach tonight."

"What are you going to wear?"

"...I don't know. I don't really have any nice clothes with me."

"Well, you can borrow a dress from me."

"Really? You have a dress?"

"Well I got it the wreckage...so."

"Oh okay...well thanks. I'll take it."

"I'll go get it now." she replied getting up and walking over to her suitcase. She pulled out a pretty light blue dress. "Here, try it on." she said handing it to her. Kate walked out and let Claire change. Claire emerged a minute later.

"Tada!" Claire said putting her hands in the air. Kate turned around to see her in the dress. It went down to her knee's and fit perfectly over her distended belly.

"It looks great! I'm glad it was your size!"

"Yeah...I know!" she said smiling. "I've to go take a bathe and find some make-up, if there is any."

"Oh, well I have some, you can have it." Kate said turning around.

"Really? Thanks!" Claire said slipping off her dress.

"I could put it on for you, if you wanted me to? I'm really good with make-up."

"Sure! I'll come by later. Bye!" she said handing her the dress.

"Bye!" she said folding up the dress.

Claire quickly went over and took a shower, then went over to her tent to read the note again. He had added something...

"_Claire,_

_Follow the trail of flowers I left you down the beach for dinner. Be there at 7 sharp._

_Charlie"_

She smiled and quickly ran over to Kate. Kate was in her tent reading a book.

"I'm ready." Claire said as she entered.

"Okay." Kate said putting her book down and standing up. "Here, have a seat."

"Thanks." she said sitting down. Kate studied her face for a minute.

"Blue." she said smiling pulling out some eyeshadow of her bag.

"Where did you get this make-up?" she asked closing her eyes.

"Shannon. She has tons of make-up." she replied putting on the eyeshadow.

"Of course. I saw her giving her self a pedicure the other day.

"Yeah..." Kate said pulling out some pink lipstick. "Shannon isn't exactly an outdoorsy type...I am...but you probably could already tell." she said laughing and putting some lipstick on Claire.

"Mmmhmm." she replied rubbing her lips together.

"Done." Kate said putting her make-up away. "Now, did you want me to do your hair?"

"Sure...thanks." Kate pulled Claire's hair up in a bun.

"I have these cute little blue butterfly clips I found...did you want to wear them?"

"Sure...why not?"

Kate slipped them in her hair. "All done!"

"Thanks for everything Kate." she said giving her a quick hug.

"Yeah...good luck with Charlie tonight!"

"Thanks..." she said getting up.

"Oh...don't forget your dress." she said handing it to her.

"Thanks!" with that she left.

Claire went over to her tent and slipped into her dress. She went over to Sawyer because she wanted a mirror.

"Hey...um Sawyer?" she asked approaching him.

"Well hey there mamacita! Where you going looking like that?"

"Do you have any mirrors?"

"Why the hell would you want to look at yourself on this island?"

"I'm kinda going on a...date?"

"Oh I see now...with ugh...what the hells his name...Chuckie?"

"Charlie."

"Right...Charlie...sure...be right back." he said smiling and getting up. He emerged a minute later. "Don't stare at it too long...it might break." he said

"Thanks Sawyer." she said sarcastically.

"Anytime blondy, anytime." he said smiling, dimples showing.

Claire quickly took the mirror and walked away. She got back to her tent sat down. She pulled the mirror up to her face. She smiled and then took a deep sigh looking down at her stomach. She rubbed it then got up and went back over to Sawyer.

"Well that was quick. In a hurry off to see the hobbit eh?" he said taking the mirror from her.

"Yeah..." she rolled her eyes, "what time is it?"

"It's ugh...6:50, why you ask?"

"I just don't want to be late."

"Oh I see...Jimmy Cricket got you wh"

"Bye, Sawyer." she said interrupting him and starting off for Charlie.

She immediately found the trail of flowers. She smiled and started off in that direction. After a couple minutes of walking she saw a fire with two blankets next to it, with plates of hot fish and mangoes, but no Charlie. She sat down on one of the blankets and looked around...

* * *

Earlier...

Charlie sits on the beach writing a song for Claire. He starts to play it again when Lily comes over.

"Writing a new song?"

"Yeah..." he said looking up.

"Can I sit?"

"Sure." she sits next to him.

"So what's it about?"

"...Claire." he said smiling.

"Oh that's so sweet. I could help if you wanted me to."

"No..no...no I want do this alone."

"Oh okay...well see you later then...ugh...Charlie?" she asked standing.

"Yeah?" he said looking up at her.

"I wouldn't get too involved if I were you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just don't okay."

Charlie sits and watches as Lily walks away. He puts his guitar down and goes over to Claire's tent. He finds the note he wrote her and adds,

"_Claire,_

_Follow the trail of flowers I left you down the beach for dinner. Be there at 7 sharp._

_Charlie"_

He smiled picturing her face and touched the note. He put it right back where he found it, in her diary. But this time he decided not to read it.

He went outside and looked around. He headed for the jungle and found some flowers he had seen earlier. He wasn't sure what type of flowers they were, but they were pretty so he decided to use them. He grabbed as many as he could, went back to his tent and put them in a bag.

He grabbed a couple of blankets then started off. He left the trail of flowers as he went. Before he left he exchanged a shirt for fish, with Jin. He had the fish in a separate bag already cleaned and ready to be cooked.

Once he decided he got far enough from the campsite, he started a fire and laid down the blankets. He cooked the fish and then quickly head into the jungle with his guitar, to hide.

"Charlie?" Claire asked looking around.

Just then Charlie emerged from the jungle singing.

"_Claire. The moment I met you, I swear.  
I felt as if something, somewhere,  
had happened to me, which I couldn't see. _

And then, the moment I met you, again.  
I knew in my heart that we were friends.  
It had to be so, it couldn't be no.

But try as hard as I might do, I don't know why.  
You get to me in a way I can't describe.

Words mean so little when you look up and smile.  
I don't care what people say, to me you're more than a child.

Oh Claire. Claire ...

Claire. If ever a moment so rare  
was captured for all to compare.  
That moment is you in all that you do. 

_Oh Claire. Claire ..."_

Ending the song, he sits down next to her.

"Charlie that was beautiful." she said about to cry. "You didn't have to write me a song."

He just smiled back at her blushing. "Yeah well...I wanted to." she leaned over and pecked him on the lips.

"Thanks, Charlie." she said grabbing her plate and adding some fruit.

Charlie grabbed his plate and added some fruit and then started to eat. He looked up and Claire, and then stopped eating. He watched her for a couple minutes.

"What are you looking at Charlie?" she asked looking at him.

"Oh nothing." he said blushing and looking down.

"Yes you were. You were looking at me...weren't you?"

"...No...I...I wasn't."

"...This is really good, Charlie. Thanks. It's probably the best meal I've had on this island."

"You're welcome." he said looking back up at her. He finished before and looked up at her then quickly looked away. Claire just smiled and finished her meal. They sat in silence for a couple minutes, Charlie occasionally looking over at her, then quickly looking away.

Claire looked up at him and then grabbed his hand. She squeezed it and then he looked up at her. With her other hand she moved the hair off his face. She leaned in half way, waiting for him to finish it. But he didn't, so she continued to lean in and then kissed him.

It wasn't like the kisses she had given him before. It was more romantic. It had more meaning. He cupped her cheek in his hand and leaned back pulling her with him. He was careful with her stomach. He didn't want to hurt her.

They continued to kiss for a couple minutes when she suddenly sat up.

"Claire? What's wrong? Did I hurt you? Did I do something wrong?" he asked grabbing her elbow.

"I...I don't know...I just started feeling kind of...oh no."

"What!? What's wrong? What's oh no?"

"I think...I think I'm going to have my...baby." Charlie started to freak.

"Claire! Oh my god! I have to get Jack!" he said jumping up.

"No! No! Charlie! I need you to stay here!"

"I can't deliver a baby! I'll be right back!!! Stay here!" he said starting to turn around.

"Charlie wait!"

"What?!" he asked turning around leaning down towards her.

"Come here." he leaned in closer. She kissed him slowly putting her hand on his cheek. "Hurry Charlie!" he got up and quickly ran. "Hurry!" she laid back down and clutched her stomach. "Ow ow!!!" she cried in pain. "hurry Charlie." she whispered to herself.

Charlie got to the campsite in about 2 minutes. He ran for Jack's tent shouting.

"JACK!!! JACK!!!" Jack came out startled.

"What is it Charlie?!"

"It's Claire! She's going to have a baby!!!"

"Okay. We need to get down there as quick as possible! I'm going to get some towels and she's going to be fine! Charlie? Go find Kate!"

Charlie wandered around the camp looking for Kate. Finally he found her tent.

"KATE!!! KATE!!!" Kate came out quickly

"What?! What is it?!"

"It's Claire! She's having her baby!!!"

"Okay! Where's Jack?"

"He's getting stuff together!"

They run over to Jack.

"Okay, Charlie, Kate, let's go. I've got everything we need."

They quickly ran down the beach. Once Charlie saw Claire he ran even faster.

"Claire! Claire it's okay! We're here!" he said reaching her and sitting down. He grabbed her hand and moved the hair off her face. Jack and Kate finally reached the two and Jack right away went to set things up.

"Everything is going to be just fine, Claire, okay? I just need you to push."

"I...I can't..."

"No, Claire, no you need to push." Jack commands

"Come on Claire, just push, you need to have your baby." Charlie says as he rubs her hand. She nods her head. She starts to push. The birth lasted a couple of hours. Charlie continued to get her to push. Jack and Kate encouraged as well. Finally Jack sees the head.

"It's okay now! I see the head!!!"

"WAAAAAAHHH!" they heard as Jack cleared the baby's nose and mouth.

"Congratulations, Claire. You now have a healthy baby boy." he said smiling and handing her the baby, now wrapped in a blanket.

"Oh, hi there little guy." she whispered wrapping her fingers around his little hand. Jack and Kate are now sitting away from them. Charlie sits next to Claire looking from her to the baby. He smiled. Claire looks over at him. She kisses him again.

"Thanks, Charlie. For being here. I'm glad it was you."

"I'm glad too."

"Di...did you want to hold him?"

"...Can I?"

She hands him the baby.

"Hey there. You look just like your mum. You know that?" he said rubbing his head. Claire watched him as he interacted with her baby. She smiled and grabbed his hand again. He turns to look at her again. He smiles back at her. He then takes his hand and wraps it around Claire. Jack and Kate watch as Charlie, Claire, and the baby sit together. Charlie rubs her shoulder and then hands her the baby.

"So...what are you going to name him?" he asks pulling her closer to him.

"...Aaron." she said looking into Charlie's eyes. "I'm going to name him Aaron." he leaned and kissed her. _He_ kissed _her_ for the first time. He then grabbed the extra blanket and wrapped it around her, then wrapped his arm around the two of them. This, Charlie realized, is what he wanted.

* * *

The End! Or is it... :)

I may continue with this story...but I want to get a couple more reviews. I need some feedback!

lostfan08


	7. Sex Addict

**A/N**: Thanks again to CCRox4Eva & BartRules165432 for reviewing! I will continue with this story for a little while...hopefully at least 3 more chapters! lostfan08

PS: and don't worry! I will end it good-with C/C together:)

**Disclaimer**: "And Darling" lyrics belong to Tegan & Sara, ..."I'm Lost" lyrics belong to Marcos Hernandez. I do not own these lyrics...I only own the words on this page...

* * *

Chapter 7-

Claire is sitting in her tent playing with Aaron. Charlie sits across from them making 'nappies'. Claire looks up at Charlie and smiles.

"What?" he asks smiling.

"Oh nothing...you're just so cute...sitting there making nappies." she said giggling. He blushed.

"Oh I'm cute now?" she laughs at him and gets up setting Aaron down in his crib. She walks over to him and plants a kiss on his lips.

"Okay, you're handsome." she said smiling.

"How 'bout another kiss for the 'handsome' guy?" she leaned in again and kissed him. Just when she does, Lily walks over.

"Oh. Sorry. Am I interrupting?" she asked walking closer to Charlie then she should have.

"Oh no. You're not interrupting. It's cool." Claire replied walking back over to Aaron. Lily walks over to the crib.

"Oh he's so cute! What's his name?" Lily asked peeking into the crib.

"Aaron." Claire replied not looking up at Lily.

"Can...can I hold him?"

"...Ugh...sure." Claire relied picking him up. "Careful...CAREFUL!" she said almost to loud. Lily took Aaron and started to rock him back and forth.

"Oh Aaron you're so cute...yes you are! Yes you are!" she said giggling and then she pulled him up into the air. He starts to cry.

"Ugh...I don't think that's." Claire said walking towards her trying to take Aaron. "I don't think that's such a good idea." she quickly took Aaron away and put him back into his crib. "It's okay now." she said cooing him to sleep.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make him upset."

"It's fine. Really." Claire replied coldly.

"I just wanted to see the baby. Charlie was telling me about-"

"Charlie?" Claire looks over at Charlie. "When did you talk to Lily?"

"Oh I...ugh...talked to her this morning. It's no big deal or anything. I just told her you had her baby." he replied getting up and walking over to Claire. Claire had a disturbed look on her face.

"I thought you were watching Aaron this morning? You said you wanted me to sleep and that you would watch Aaron? Why did you leave?" she asked looking a bit upset.

"Look at the time...I better go." Lily said backing up. Charlie and Claire didn't even acknowledge that she was there anymore.

"Where did you put Aaron when you left?"

"I didn't do anything. I just left him in his crib."

"You just...left him?"

"Claire I didn't mean to-"

"You know what? It doesn't even matter." she replied taking Aaron and wrapping his blanket tighter around him. She started for the door when Charlie grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?" he asked with a worried look on his face. She pulled away.

"I'm going for a walk okay? I'll be back later."

"Claire I-"

"Goodbye Charlie." she replied quickly taking off.

He watched her walk away and continued to watch her until she was out of site. He took a deep sigh and walked outside. He walked around for awhile until he found Lily. She was sitting on the beach on a blanket playing her guitar. He watched her as she played and sang.

"_Creep up and tell me that you,  
You love me more,  
Each time you look into my eyes, I feel like...  
I know you don't mean to be mean.  
I'm sure you know the same for me,  
When you creep up and tell me,  
Darling, it breaks my heart each time you,  
Darling, you break my heart each time you..."_

She only got through half the song before she noticed Charlie was there.

"Oh hey." she said putting down her guitar.

"Hey. Can I sit for a minute?" he asked pointing to the spot next to her.

"Ugh...sure." she said picking up her guitar again. She strummed it lightly for a couple minutes.

"I'm sorry." she said looking over at him.

"For what?"

"For ruining your relationship with Claire."

"You didn't ruin anything. Claire just got a little upset. It was my fault actually."

"No...it was mine. I'm really really sorry Charlie." she said putting a hand on his hand. He looked down at it and then pulled away. "Oh..." she said turning red. "I um"

"I thought we were just friends, Lily?"

"We are! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"Save it. I'll see you around, Lily." he said getting up and walking away. Lily took deep sigh and started to play her guitar again.

Charlie walked down the beach thinking. He knew he had to go talk to Claire. _"What should I say to her? That I love her? Will she even believe me? Might as well try..."_ He thought walking down the beach. He spotted her after walking for a couple minutes. She was sitting on the beach cuddling Aaron. He could see she was crying. He walked up behind her and knelled down behind her. She was really upset he could tell. He put his arms around her. It startled her at first but then she realized it was Charlie and leaned back. They sat there for a couple minutes. Charlie holding Claire, Aaron sleeping.

"I'm sorry, Claire. I didn't mean to make you upset." he said rubbing her arms.

"It's okay. I just overreacted...a little." she replied choking over each word.

"I just...I love you...Claire?" he said holding her tight.

"Wha...what?" she said turning to look at him. She had stopped crying now, but there was still tears running down her cheek. He wiped them away with his thumb. She looked into his blue eyes, searching for the words. "What did you say?"

"I...I love you." he said looking like he was going to cry. She smiled and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"I love you too, Charlie." she replied. She started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" he asked as she broke out into a laugh attack.

"Oh...it's just-" she stopped. "It's nothing." she said picking up his hand and giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Okay...well do you want to go back yet?" he asked looking from Claire to Aaron. "Aaron looks sleepy."

"Yeah...okay...lets go back."

He stood up and put out his hand. She took it and stood up. She didn't let go of his hand the whole way back. He would occasionally swing it back and forth while she admired the ocean.

Once they got back to the campsite Lily saw them. Her heart sank when she saw their hands linked. She felt water in her eyes and immediately wiped them away. She tried to play her guitar but she just couldn't because her hands were shaking.

"Something wrong there, Lily?" a male voice asked. She could feel his presence sitting next to her. She didn't need to look over. She already knew who it was.

"What do you want Sawyer?"

"Can't a guy talk to a girl without her overreacting? I just saw you, and you looked upset...guess you don't trust the jackass eh? Hell, I can be nice when I want to! I'm not always like...this." he said whaling his arms around.

"What's this?" she asked mimicking him.

"You know what? Never mind. You don't have anyone to talk to anymore since little tattoo over got back with his girlfriend." he said pointing to Charlie and Claire. "I thought I would be nice...for once...and talk to you...guess not." he said getting up and leaving.

Lily looked over and watched him walk away. She took a deep sigh and then continued to play her guitar.

"Thanks for coming to get me, Charlie." Claire said as they finally reached her tent. It was getting dark now.

"No problem." he replied helping her into her tent. She put Aaron in his crib and then turned to Charlie.

"So I guess I'll ugh...see you tomorrow then?" he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh...no...you can stay he...here if you wa...want to?" she said taking a step towards him. He looked at her and then blushed.

"Nah...I'll be fine. I've still got my little tent over there." he said pointing to his small unstable tent off in the distance.

"But, it's cold over there...without the fire...you'll be cold..." she said gripping his shoulder. She released it. "and I will be too." she said quietly before looking down.

"What was that?" he said pulling her chin up with his hand. "I can stay here, Claire...but only if you say so...I'm not going to stay here unless you are 100 sure..." she nodded her head. "so...are you?"

"...Yes." she said giving him a quick smile.

He smiled back and turned to get his bags. "I'll be right back. Just going to get my things."

"Okay." she watched him walk out and then turned around to tuck Aaron in. "goodnight, Aaron." she kissed the top of his head. She then jumped up when she felt a poke on her shoulder. She smiled, "back already?" she turned around and leaned in for a kiss when she jumped back.

"Oh! Lily! I'm sorry I thought you were Charlie." she said turning pink.

"It's okay...so he's moving in now?"

"Yeah...he is." she said shifting uncomfortably.

"That's nice...how are you doing?" she said pointing to her stomach.

"Oh...fine thanks."

"Your baby, okay? After that shake...sorry about that again...I'm not used to babies."

"It's okay...I'm not really a baby expert." she said smiling.

"Well...I just came to see what was up...see you later, Claire." she smiled, waved, and turned around.

"Bye..." Claire replied quietly and put her arm up to wave. She crossed her arms and sat down on her bed. She pushed some of the cushions around, making room for Charlie.

"Hey, I'm back." Charlie said entering her tent wait, - _their_ tent - , and put his bags down. He had one suitcase, his guitar case, and a small bag. "Want to go eat?"

"Hey, sure." she said exiting the tent.

They ate super peacefully and then walked back to their tent.

"Di...did you want to go to bed now?" Claire asked walking over to Aaron and petted his head. She gave him a kiss on the head and tucked his blanket in.

"...Ugh...yeah sure..." she started pulling back the covers when he stopped her. "or wait...I wanted to play you a song."

"A song?" she asked turning around to look at him.

"Yeah, it's a song a wrote for you, when...we were fighting." he said going over to his guitar case. He pulled it out and sat down on the bed.

"Play it!" she said smiling. He smiled back and started to play.

"_I'm lost without you here in my arms  
It's true what they say you don't know if you truly love someone 'til they are gone  
Don't tell me you didn't belong cuz I had a place for you in my heart  
And no one can replace it  
You were so wonderful that I gave it my all from the start  
So I need you in my arms _

Tell me what did you see happening for this to last so long?  
When we met we were set for a life full of love  
Despite all of our flaws  
Still I can say I forgave you for causing all of my pain  
I don't know what I did that was so wrong to you  
That you just walked away.

I'm lost without you here in my arms  
It's true what they say you don't know if you truly love someone 'til they are gone  
Don't tell me you didn't belong cuz I had a place for you in my heart  
And no one can replace it  
You were so wonderful that I gave it my all from the start  
So I need you in my arms

What can I do to make you come back to me  
I'm trying hard to be what you've always wanted from me  
I'd change my stars, my world, my life, my all, my everything  
If you'll just stay right here, we both won't be lonely

You were so wonderful that I gave it my all  
I'm lost without you here in my arms  
It's true what they say you don't know if you truly love someone 'til they are gone" 

Once he finished the song he turned to look at Claire. She was crying, again.

"What did I-" just then, she leaned in kissed him hard on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, which forced him to put his guitar away. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She put both her hands on either side of his face and ran them through his hair. She then started to take off his shirt. Once it was off she kissed his neck and then his chest. She pulled off her shirt and then went back up and kissed him again hard on the lips.

"Claire...We...should...stop." he said in between kisses.

She pulled away. "Oh my god. I'm...I'm sorry. We're not ready for...that yet...sorry." she blushed and quickly got up pulled on her shirt and blew out the candle in the room. She quickly walked over to her bed and laid down on the far side, leaving room for Charlie. "Goodnight." she said turning around to face the wall-or side of the tent-. He sat there for a minute and then pulled on his shirt. He laid down on the bed and turned to face her. He watched her breathe for a minute, and then he reached over, scooting himself closer, and then wrapped his arm around her waist/stomach. She smiled and then snuggled in for a uninterrupted peaceful night sleep.

Claire woke up with Charlie staring at her.

"Hey..." she said rubbing her eyes.

"Hey..." he said moving the hair out of her eyes.

"How long have you been up?"

"About 20 minutes."

"...So...you've been staring at me for 20 minutes?"

"Only because you're so beautiful." he said as she scooted closer to him.

"Oh am I?"he smiled and she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"What was that for? No kiss on the lips?"

"Oh I was just kidding." she said leaning in again and giving him a kiss. She put her hands up to his face and then deepened the kiss, but only for a second. Then she pulled away.

"Hey!" he said giving her a mean look.

"Sorry! Somebody needs some breakfast." she said pointing to Aaron, as he was starting to cry. She quickly went over to him and brought him over to the bed. Claire gave him a look as he sat there watching her. "Not you." she said slapping his shoulder.

"Hey!" he said rubbing his shoulder. "correct me if I'm wrong but, a certain someone wanted-"

"Don't...even start." she said pointing for the door. "why don't you go get yourself some breakfast?"

"Okay.." he said as he got up and left.

After breakfast, Charlie entered Claire's tent- _"No, our tent."_ he corrected himself. Claire was rocking Aaron's crib.

"Hey, did you want to go for a walk?"

"Sure, I just have to go get Sun to babysit."

Claire came back a couple minutes later with Sun.

"So I just fed him and he'll want to sleep for awhile."

"No problem."

"Alright...thanks again...see you in a couple of hours then?"

"Yep...have fun." Sun replied sitting down next to Aaron's tent. "bye, Charlie."

"Bye, Sun."

With that, they exited the tent and started for the beach. After walking a couple minuted without saying anything Charlie decided he would have to say something first.

"So...about last night...sorry..."

"It's okay...it was too soon...maybe sometime..we could-"

"Definitely."

"In the near future...we could...ugh..."

He smiled and grabbed her hand. He swung it then brought it up to his mouth. He kissed the top of it and they continued to walk.

"You're probably hungry? Yeah?" he asked looking over at her.

"Yeah I am...I guess..."

"We could head back if you wanted to-"

"Or we could stay here...away from the beach...and all the people." she said smiling. He stopped dead in his tracks. Claire stopped. "What?"

"Did you just mean..."

"...Maybe..." she said turning around and walking the two feet closer to him. He smiled and pulled her close. He kissed the corner of her mouth.

"Soon, love, soon." he said smiling and took her other hand. He kissed her again, soft and sweetly. "soon."

They walked back to camp not saying a word. _"Soon, love, soon."_ the words twirled around in her head over and over again. _"Does he even want to? Did I offend him? Why did I have to get all needy? Now he's going to think I'm like a sex addict or something...God I hope not."

* * *

_

End of chapter 7-

Review, review, review!!!

lostfan08


	8. Caught in a net?

A/U: This is going to be the longest chapter yet! Thanks for the reviews- now on to chapter 8!!!

* * *

Charlie and Claire are now back in _their _tent. Claire is writing in her diary and Charlie is playing a song on his guitar for Aaron. 

"What are you writing?" Charlie asked looking up. She gave looked up at him and then tried to shield the diary with her knees. "Is it about me?" he asked smiling.

"No! Now go play your guitar or something!" she said turning pink.

"It is about me!" he said reaching for it. She quickly pulled away. "Oh I see...you don't want me to read it. That's fine..." he said looking down at his guitar. "I'll get it one way or another." he said under his breath.

"What was that?" she asked looking up.

"Oh nothing...just get back to your writing." he said giving her a smirk.

She rolled her eyes and looked down at what she had written.

"_Dear Diary,_

_Today Charlie and I went for a walk down the beach. Last night I tried to...well I just started to kiss him and I couldn't stop. Today he said 'soon, love, soon.' What does that mean? Later this week-no way – or did he mean months from now. He hasn't even really kissed me yet...I guess that one time but it's always me doing the kissing. I guess I really just trust him...maybe we should wait. Today I'm going to go talk to Kate about this...she would know...Love,Claire"_

Claire took a deep sigh and then closed her diary. She sat up quickly and walked towards the door. Charlie grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going, Claire?" he asked letting go of her arm.

"Oh I was just going to talk to Kate..."

"Oh okay, well I'll stay here with Aaron then. Take all the time you need." he said looking down at his guitar. She smiled and turned his head with her hands.

"Thank you." she said and gave him a kiss.

"Well if that's the reward I get for being nice, I'll have to do it more often." she smiled and gave him another kiss.

"See you later then?"

"Yeah, see you later."

She smiled and headed outside _their_ tent. It didn't take long to find Kate since she was sitting down on the by the water, right outside their tent.

"Hey, Kate." Claire said taking a seat next to her.

"Oh, hey there Claire. How's...Aaron?"

"Oh he's good...Charlie's taking care of him." when she said his name she blushed slightly. Kate smiled.

"And how's Charlie?"

"Oh, Charlie? He's good too..."

"I...I saw you guys this morning...you know...holding hands."

"Oh you did? Well, it's not like that or anything...if that's what you think...he's not-"

"It's okay. I saw you two...kissing and stuff."

"You did?"

"Mmmhmm. I think it's cute. Charlie's always liked you...Are you happy?"

"Yeah...I am."

"That's good...cause...I know he's happy...I can see it in his face."

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

"...do you think-" Claire was in the middle of asking her when Kate turned around to see Jack over by his tent.

"Well, I have to go talk to Jack...we'll catch up later though...okay?" she said getting up.

"Yeah...we'll catch up later."

"Good...later."

Claire turned around to see Kate running up to Jack. She smiled and look over at her- _their – _tent. She saw Charlie singing to Aaron. She smiled and got up. She was going to go back, but she thought she might as well enjoy some time off. She saw Sun and decided to go talk to her.

"Hey, Sun."

"Oh, hello there, Claire. How are you?"

"Good...good."

Sun nodded her head.

"Would you like to sit down for a minute? Jin was just making some fish." she said pointing over to Jin by the fire. He looked up when he heard his name. He waved at Claire and continued to cook.

"Oh, sure, thanks."

Jin walks over with two plates. He hands them to Claire and Sun.

"Thanks."

Sun says something in Korean to Jin, and he walks away.

"So how's the baby?"

"Aaron? He's good."

"That's good, and how are you doing?" Sun asked taking her first bite of fish.

"I'm fine, still sore from the birth, but I'll be fine by tomorrow according to Jack...Can I ask you something?" she said picking out a piece of food.

"Good. What is it that you wanted to ask?" Sun replied taking another bite of fish.

"...Ugh...I don't really know how to ask this...it's kind of...uncomfortable?"

"Oh...well...it's okay...you can ask me anything. I won't embarrass you. I promise."

Claire nodded her head, "Well, you see...um...how long after...meeting Jin...did you...?"

"Oh!" Sun exclaimed turning pink, "...Um...let's see...I don't know a couple of weeks a suppose."

"...How long had you known him?"

"...About two months...I actually felt ashamed...my mother didn't know but...I felt guilty...I remember that...because we weren't married."

Claire nodded. In her head she counted the days she had known Charlie. 42, "Do you think it's...too soon?"

"Too soon for what?" she asked taking another bite. Claire nodded her head towards Charlie. "Oh! Charlie?" she asked a little too loud. Claire turned red. Luckily, Charlie didn't look up.

"Charlie? That's what this is about?" she asked Claire silently. "Claire, honey.", Sun said putting a hand on Claire's knee, "I can't tell you when the time is right? You have to decide." She gave her a smile and continued to eat her fish.

"Okay...well thank Jin for the fish. And, thanks for the advice..."

"You're welcome." Sun replied taking her plate. "I'll talk to you later then?"

"Yep!" Claire said sitting up and giving Sun a hug. "Thanks again."

"Anytime, bye." she said watching Claire walk away. Claire took a deep sigh as she entered _their _tent.

"Hey."

"Oh, hey Claire, back so soon?" he said getting up and walking over to her.

"Yep." she replied pulling his arm in for a long hug.

"Hey, jeez! You're going to break my arm!" he said laughing.

"Sorry!" she said laughing. She wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled her head into his shoulder. He stood there for a minute and then wrapped his arms around her waist, then he laid his head against her shoulder.

"It's okay." he said as she started to shake. "What's wrong?" he asked pulling back a little bit.

"Oh...it's nothing." she said looking at him the putting her face down in his neck.

"Hey, hey, it's okay Claire. It's okay." he said rubbing her head. "Here, let's sit down." he said walking her over to _their_ bed. He sat her down and turned her face with his hands. "What's wrong, Claire?"

She looked at him for a couple minutes before responding. "I...I just...I don't want to be...here." she said waving her arms around.

"What do you mean? With...me?"

"No! No not you! It's just...I don't want Aaron to have to group up on this! This island! I just want him to have a normal childhood."

"We'll get out of here, Claire? Don't worry. I'll get you both out of here. It's okay." he said wiping the tears off her face. She looked at him for a couple minutes then quickly leaned in and gave him a kiss. She had stopped crying and put her hands around his head. She quickly deepened the kiss and pushed him back on the bed. She gave him multiple kisses on his face and started to pull off his shirt.

"Claire!...Claire stop! We...we can't..." he said as pulled her off him. "What are you? What are you doing Claire? We...we can't...now? It's daylight...anybody could just walk in here!" he said pulling his shirt down and trying to get his hair back to normal.

"I'm sorry...I just...I can't help it..." she said looking like she was going to cry. "I won't ever do that to you again. I promise."

"It's okay, Claire? It just...can't happen...now." he said wiping the corner of her eyes. "It's okay, love."

They sat there for a couple minutes. Then Aaron started to cry. Claire laughed.

"I better go get him." she said walking over to him. "Hey there Aaron. It's okay...He looks hungry..." she said walking over to Charlie and sitting down.

"Well, I can't feed him." he said laughing. "I'll come back later okay?"

"Okay. Bye." she said watching Charlie walk away. "Oh, Charlie?"

"Yeah?" he said stopping and turning around.

"Thanks..."

"You're welcome." he said smiling. Then he turned back around and left. Claire took a deep sigh and then fed Aaron. After his meal she put Aaron down to sleep. Then she walked outside to look for Charlie. She didn't see him and then spotted Hurley decided to go ask him. He was sitting by a fire roasting something.

"Hey, Hurley?" she asked approaching

"Oh, hey Claire. What's up?"

"Have you seen Charlie?"

"Oh, yeah I saw him go over there," he said pointing down the beach. "I asked him what he was doing and he was all 'just going to set up' and was like 'set up what?' and then he left. So...I don't know dude."

"Oh, well thanks anyways...bye" she said giving him a quick wave. She started for the direction Hurley pointed to when someone came up behind her and poked her in the back.

"Ah!" Claire screamed jumping around. Lily was standing behind...looking pissed... "What is it Lily?"

"Oh nothing...I just thought I would let you know your 'boyfriend' walking over there earlier, and you would like to know. He looked angry actually. And he was yelling something...I think I heard 'Claire'?"

"What?" she said half laughing. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, I just thought I would let you know, he seemed mad...if I were you I would avoid him...for tonight at least."

"Okay...is that all?"

"Yeah. Have a nice day!" she said cheerfully and turning around.

"Have a nice day." Claire replied quietly. Her smile turned to a frown. She looked in the direction Charlie was and then sighed and turned back to go to her tent.

* * *

Earlier... 

"I'll come back later okay?"

"Okay. Bye." she said watching Charlie walk away. "Oh, Charlie?"

"Yeah?" he said stopping and turning around.

"Thanks..."

"You're welcome." he said smiling. Then he turned back around and left.

He walked outside and went over to see Hurley.

"Hey! Hurley!"

"Oh! Hey dude! What's up?"

"Ugh..Claire will probably come out here later...if she doesn't come to see you in the next half hour...go find her and tell her to meet me down the beach..." he said pointing down the beach. "Alright?"

"Okay. Is that all?"

"Yeah."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm just going to set up."

"Set up what?"

"It doesn't matter...just make sure to tell Claire."

"Alright...later dude." he said as Charlie left.

Charlie grabbed some blankets and headed down the beach. He set up the blankets and started a fire.

* * *

Meanwhile... 

Lily walked over to Hurley.

"Hey...have you seen Charlie?"

"Yeah, he went over there to set up some date or something."

"What?"

"Yeah, and he wanted me to tell Claire to meet him there."

"Oh...well I was just going to see Claire...I could tell her for you?"

"Oh okay, sure."

"Then you don't have to say anything to Claire about this. Alright?"

"Yeah...yeah okay?"

"Bye." Lily said turning around.

"Bye?" Hurley replied confused.

* * *

Present time... 

Claire walked back over to Aaron's crib. She sat there for a couple minutes, thinking. She took a deep sigh and then decided to take a nap.

Lily walked down the beach over to Charlie. She saw him sitting by a fire on a blanket...alone. She smiled and sat down next to him.

"Hey! I almost thought you wouldn't show." he said turning to give her a kiss when he realized it was Lily. "Lily! What are you doing here!?"

"Oh...I just wanted to come see you."

"Where...where's Claire?"

"She's ugh...I don't know...I saw her earlier...she looked pissed off." she said laughing.

"What?! Is she okay?!" he said jumping up.

"Oh no. She's fine. I just saw her yelling something...I think I heard her saw 'Charlie'. She didn't seem very happy."

"Well, how did you know I was here? I thought I told Hurley to-"

"Oh, yeah Hurley told me. He said you were setting up a romantic dinner or something like that."

"And what? You assumed it was for you? I don't believe this!" he said jumping up. "Goodbye, Lily." he said leaving.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see the person I love." he said giving her a glare.

She just watched him walk away and then took a deep sigh. _"That didn't go the way I planned."_ she thought. It was now getting dark and Lily decided to go back as well.

"Claire?" Charlie asked entering theirtent. He saw her sleeping and slowly walked over to her. He sat down on the bed and rubbed her shoulder. She woke up soon after.

"Ch...Charlie? What are you...doing here?" she asked slowly sitting up.

"I came to see you...Lily-"

"Said you were-" Claire interrupted.

"Mad?" they said in unison.

"Oh...Charlie...I'm so sorry...I actually believed her." she said getting all the way up and kneeling on the bed next to him. She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"No...it's my fault...I guess I shouldn't have told Hurley to tell you."

"..." she smiled. "What were you planning?"

"Planning?" he asked turning pink.

"Yeah...Hurley said you were planning something."

"Bastard..." he said quietly. "I just wanted us to have a nice quiet night...away from all this...alone."

"Oh! That's so sweet. Thank you!" she said moving the hair off his face.

"Yeah well..it didn't really work."

"...It's okay..." she replied making him feel a little bit better. It was completely dark now and everybody was going to sleep.

They sat there for a couple minutes looking at each other. Charlie saw the look in her eye. He knew what she wanted to do...what had crossed his mind once or twice today. She smiled and he smiled back.

He decided this was the right time. She knew it too. But she didn't want to make the first move...she wanted him to. He put on of his hands on her cheek and one on her shoulder.

He kissed her slowly, for a couple minutes and then she started to pull off his shirt. He let her this time. And took off her shirt. They continued to kiss as she took off his belt...

Afterwards, Claire laid her head on his chest, listening to him breathe. They laid in silence for a couple minutes before he broke the silence.

"I love you, Claire." he said stroking her hair.

"...I love you too." she said looking up at him. She gave him another kiss and then laid her head down in between his neck. He pulled her closer and then wrapped one of the blankets around her.

"Are you warm enough?"

"Yeah...I'm good." she said adjusting herself. Then they both fell asleep.

Unfortunately, that only lasted so long. Charlie woke up a couple hours later with Claire next to him, but he sensed that there was someone else in the room. He opened his right eye and saw someone standing over. He couldn't make out the face, but saw it was a female figure. It was Lily. He sat up quickly.

"Charlie? What the hell are you doing?"

"Lily? What-"

"Charlie...what is it? Why did you say-" Claire asked lifting her head. "...Lily?" she quickly realized she was naked and tried to cover as much as she could. "Lily! What the hell?!" she screamed.

Unfortunately she screamed...pretty loud...and it woke up the others. Jack came into the tent right away.

"What's wrong Cla-" he said then realized that Lily was standing in front of Charlie and Claire...Kate came into the tent a second later.

"What's wrong? I heard a scream and I-" she then saw Claire and Charlie, "Oh..." she said backing up.

They all sat/laid/stood there for a minute.

"Ugh...Jack? How about we get out of here?" she said pulling Jack out of the tent.

"Lily, can you get out of here?!" he said shooing her away.

"No. Not until you explain to me why the HELL you are in bed with HER?!" she said raising her voice as she spoke.

Charlie sat there thinking. "Will you just get out of here?"

"Fine." she said and left.

Charlie sat there for a minute. Claire then sat up next to him and rubbed her eyes.

"Well that was a nice way to wake up huh?" she said leaning against his shoulder.

"Yeah...I guess we'd better...get some clothes on." he said standing up.

They quickly put on their clothes and then Charlie turned to Claire.

"You didn't do anything wrong. It's not your fault."

"I know, and it's not yours either." she said and then leaned in a gave him a quick kiss. "You should go talk to her."

"Yeah...I guess." he said and then went outside. He saw Lily sitting by the fire and then walked her to her. He sat down and turned to her.

"Hey. I'm sorry...you had to see that."

"No...it was my fault. I went in there because...I-"

"It doesn't even matter, okay? Friends?"

"Friends." she replied and gave him a quick smile.

He looked at her. He could see it in her eyes...that neediness was gone...she was telling the truth.

"So I hear you've got a little love connection going on with Sawyer, eh?"

"...Yeah...right...Sawyer." she replied turning red.

"I'll see you around?"

"Yep." she said shortly and then got up. "See you around." He gave her a quick hug and then went back to Claire. Lily sighed and then walked over to Sawyer's tent. He was up...the light was on...so she went in.

"Hey, Sawyer." she said walking in.

"Hey there..." he said watching her as she sat down. He couldn't think of a mean nickname at this time of night. "what was all that ca motion about?"

"...Claire and Charlie were..."

"Oh I see...caught in a net?"

"...yeah!" she said laughing, then she slapped his knee.

He looked down. Then he smiled. She leaned in slowly and gave him quick kiss. She pulled back and looked at him. He had a smile on his face. She smiled back and then leaned in again. They kissed for a little while before he deepened it. After a couple minutes he pulled away.

"Well, well, well, who knew?"

"...what?" she said laughing.

"Who knew a girl like you would ever...kiss a guy like me?"

"Yeah well."

Meanwhile Charlie went back into Claire's tent.

"Hey." he said sitting down next to her on the bed as she rocked Aaron.

"Hey. So is she fine now?"

"Yeah...we're friends..."

"Good...it's probably because she likes you."

"What?"

"The reason she was mad...she likes you."

"...If you say so." he said blushing.

"But there's no way that bitch is ever going to get to you again." she said leaning in and giving him a long kiss. He smiled and then rubbed the top of Aaron's head. Claire watched as he played with him tickling him and petting him.

"I love you Aaron..." he said rubbing the infants cheek with his thumb.

* * *

To be continued... 

Review!!!

lostfan08


	9. Author's Note

**A/N:** Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I am now on my spring break, so I will post as many chapters for all my stories as I can. Be patient, they will be here soon. Until then, you may want to re-read "Just Friends", as well as my other stories. I am also going to start a new story later this week once "Just Friends" is complete. Happy reading!

* * *

I am in the middle of creating a new youtube, email, etc. I will post video's of Lost, my favorite couples: Charlie/Claire(aka PB&J), Jack/Kate(Jate).

I am also in the middle of creating a fansite...it won't be major, just somewhere to post my vids, fanfic, etc.

Coming soon... "Look After You" a PB&J vid, "Peanut Butter, My Bed, & Charlie?", a PB&J fanfic...you'll understand once you read it...(nothing dirty, I promise! :)

Here's a quick preview for the next chapter:

Claire sat on the beach holding her diary. She looked down at the blank page then to her left. She saw Charlie holding Aaron. Aaron was giggling as Charlie made funny faces at him. She smiled and looked back down at her diary. It had been about two weeks since they...and she was still thinking about it all the time. It had crossed her mind once or twice that other thing also..._ "No way can I be. We were careful right?"._ She took a deep sigh and began to write.

lostfan08


	10. Baby Talk

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! Here you go fresh out of the oven Chapter 9!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Lost, Charlie, Claire, or anything affiliated with it. Only in my dreams...

Enjoy!

* * *

Claire sat on the beach holding her diary. She looked down at the blank page then to her left. She saw Charlie holding Aaron. Aaron was giggling as Charlie made funny faces at him. She smiled and looked back down at her diary. It had been about two weeks since they...and she was still thinking about it all the time. It had crossed her mind once or twice that other thing also..._ "No way can I be. We were careful right?"._ She took a deep sigh and began to write:

"_Dear Diary,"_

She thought for another minute and then bit down on her pen. She looked back over to Charlie, he was gone now. A quick sense a worry filled her stomach before it turned to fright. Charlie had said something to her as he draped a blanket around her.

"Oh, Charlie! Sorry I...I...hi?"

He laughed and sat down next to her. "You didn't answer my question."

"Oh...sorry I-I didn't hear you." she said blushing and looking down. He looked over at her with a smile on his face. She didn't seem happy. His smile turned to a frown. He took his hand and wiped the hair off her eyes.

"Are you alright, love?" he said not letting go of her face.

"Yeah...I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm Charlie I just-what was your question?"

"I asked you if you wanted to take a walk."

"...Okay I--where's Aaron?"

"Oh, don't worry. He's with Sun over there." he said pointing over his shoulder to Sun putting Aaron in his crib.

"Oh...okay. I guess a walk would be nice."

"Good, shall we go then?" he said getting up and offering her a hand.

She smiled and grabbed his hand. The minute she was up, she pulled him in for an embrace.

"Hey! Are you trying to kill me?!" he said laughing and rubbing his hands up and down her back.

"No. Sorry."

Once she pulled away he saw that she was crying.

"Claire? What's wrong?"

"C-Can we talk about this-on our walk?"

"Sure. It's okay." he said wiping the tears from her eyes. He kissed her forehead and then wrapped his arms around her. They started down the beach not saying a word. After a few minutes, Claire looked back and then sat down.

"Are we far enough away now?" he said laughing and taking a seat next to her.

"Charlie, don't."

His face immediately turned serious. "Okay. Just tell me what's wrong. You know you can tell me anything, Claire."

She took a deep sigh and then put her head on his shoulder. He looked down at her head and then wrapped his arm around her. He pulled her in closer onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Tell me." he said searching her eyes.

"I think..." she sighed, "I-I think I might be p-pr-pregnant"

Tears filled his eyes.

"I shouldn't have told you. I'm sorry, I'll just leave you. You don't have to have anything to do with this baby. I-"

She was cut off by his lips. Tears ran down her face as he gently kissed her.

"I would _never_ leave you, Claire. Never." she smiled.

"So, you're not w-worried about-"

"Of course I am..." he said as her smile turned serious again, "but I'm also very, very, very happy." he said and gave her another smile.

"Good, cause, I am too...both." she replied putting a finger on his bottom lip. She gave him another smile and then he pulled her in for another long kiss.

"I love you, Claire. And I love Aaron. And I know I will love this baby. _Our _baby. _My_ baby." he grinned.

"I love you too, Charlie."

"Now, did you want to go back?"

"No, I think I'd like to stay here for awhile. With you." she said smiling.

"Okay, but only until sunset. I don't want to be late for sup-"

"Charlie."

"Okay, we'll watch the sunset."

She gave him a quick peck and then settled in between his legs, her back against his chest. The sun was close to being gone by now.

"I think if it's a boy, I'd like to name him Adam."

"I'm not even sure if I'm pregnant and you're already trying to decide on a name?"

"Yes, I am."

"Okay, and what if it's a girl?"

"I'd like to name her...Meghan."

"Meghan?"

"After my mum."

"...I like that name, Meghan."

They were quiet for a few minutes watching the sun set.

"It's beautiful..." Claire said holding Charlie's hand and rubbing it.

"Not as beautiful as you." he replied resting his head on her shoulder.

She smiled and turned to kiss him.

"What was that for?"

"For being so sweet. I didn't think you would want all of this." she said pointing to her stomach.

He kissed her shoulder and then replied, "Who wouldn't?", with a smile on his face.

She was happy. But when he said that she immediately thought of Thomas. How he left her. She almost started to cry, she stopped herself.

"Can we go back now?" she asked.

"Sure." he replied.

They walked back, Charlie with his arm around her the whole time. Once they reached their tent, they saw Sun putting Aaron down to sleep.

"Oh, hello, Charlie, Claire." she said walking towards them.

"Hey Sun, was he good?"

"Yes, very. Did you enjoy your walk?"

"Yes." Claire replied.

"Good, I'll see you later, goodbye Charlie, Claire." she said as she walked out.

"Bye." they both replied.

They walked over to Aaron's crib and tucked him in. Claire sat down on their bed, with Charlie soon following.

"Shall we found out tomorrow then?" Charlie asked.

She nodded her head.

"I can ask Sawyer if-"

"No. I can do it."

"Are you sure? I could g-"

"No, I can do it Charlie."

"Okay." he said. "Did you want to go to bed?"

"Yeah, yeah okay."

"Good." he said pulling back their blankets.

They both crawled into bed. Claire turned her back away from him.

"Claire?"

She turned around, "What?"

"...I love you."

She scooted closer to him and put her hands on either side of his face. She kissed him hard. Then she turned around again, as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

Charlie knew, she was thinking about the baby, if there was one. He felt sorry for her. She very well may have to give birth again on this island.

She was thinking about the baby. What if there wasn't a baby? Was she just going to get Charlie's hopes up, and then crush them? Claire fell asleep with a bad feeling in her stomach...

* * *

I know this chapter was really short! Chapter 10 coming soon!

lostfan08


	11. Congratulations?

A/N: This, again is a short chapter. The next one is going to be very long, and I'm going to bring in a lot of Lost themes...:)

Disclaimer: I do not own Lost or anything affiliated with it. Only in my dreams...

Chapter 10

* * *

Charlie woke up the next morning without Claire next to him. He got up, made sure Aaron was in his crib, he was, and went outside. He saw Hurley and decided to ask him.

"Hey Hurley." he said walking up beside him. He was cutting up fruit.

"Oh, hey dude. Want some fruit salad?" he said offering him a bowl.

"Ugh, no thanks. Have you seen Claire?"

"Oh, ugh yeah. She's over there," he said pointing behind him, "with Sawyer."

"Thanks. See you later."

"Yeah, see you later, dude." he said continuing to make his salad.

Charlie stormed over to Claire and Sawyer.

"Sorry, sweet cheeks. I can't let you in my stash." Sawyer said noticing Charlie walking up.

"Sawyer, please. I need this. I-" Claire said before she was interrupted by Charlie.

"Claire?" he asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Charlie!? You scared me." she said jumping back.

"What's going on here?" he asked her, looking at Sawyer.

"You're little girlfriend here wants somethin out 'o my stash," he said grinning as he spoke, "but she won't tell what it is."

"Claire. Why don't you go back to Aaron, I'll take care of this." he said rubbing her shoulder.

"Okay..." she said backing up.

"Just, take care of Aaron." he said before turning back to Sawyer.

They both watched her walk away, and then Charlie sat down across from Sawyer.

Sawyer smiled at him, "If you just tell me what it is, I'll give it to you."

"Sawyer..." he said rolling his eyes.

"Tell me..." he said smirking, "aw come on, what is it? Birth control?"

Charlie looked over at the ocean.

"It is isn't it? I knew I just knew you were-"

"It's not birth control!!"

Sawyer quickly wiped the smirk off his face.

"Oh I see now. Sorry if I ugh. Sorry man. I got it don't worry."

Charlie looked down at the sand as Sawyer went into his tent. He came out a couple minutes later with a small box.

"Thanks." he said taking the box.

"Yeah..." he replied and sat down again.

Charlie looked at the box and then stood up. "Thank you, Sawyer."

Sawyer looked at him and then smiled, "Anytime, Charlie."

Charlie smiled and then walked away. Claire was sitting next to Aaron's crib, rocking it, when Charlie came in.

"Hey. I got it." he said walking towards her.

"Thank you." she said and then stood up. She stood face to face with him looking from him to the box. "Now?"

"Sure. Anytime your ready."

"Okay, I'm going to get Sun to watch Aaron."

Claire walked out of the tent and over to Sun's.

"Hey Sun." she said walking into their tent.

"Oh, hello there Claire."

"C-can you watch Aaron for a little while? Charlie and I were going to go for a walk."

"Oh sure. That's fine." she said and walked with Claire back to her tent.

"We won't be long." Claire said grabbing her sweater.

"Take your time." she replied

"Thanks Sun." Charlie said before exiting the tent.

"Bye." she replied.

Once they were both out of the tent, Charlie turned to Claire.

"Where did you want to go?"

"Down the beach is fine. A long way from here."

"Alright." he said and then they set off.

Neither said a word until they were clear of people.

"Is this far enough?" Charlie asked.

Claire looked back and shook her head. "A little further, please?"

"Okay." he replied. Charlie looked over at Claire, she looked sad. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. After another few minutes of walking, Claire decided it was far enough.

"I'll be right back." she said and then turned into the jungle to leave.

"Claire?" he said stopping her in her tracks. "Whatever happens, just know that I love you." She smiled and turned around to give him a kiss. Then she went off into the jungle. Charlie sat down on a rock nearby. The two minutes she was gone, felt like forever to Charlie. He kept thinking about babies. What the baby would look like. If he would look like Charlie. Or if she was a girl, look like Claire. Or if there was no baby.

Claire came out of the jungle with a half smile on her face. She sat down next to Charlie and pulled out the instructions She laughed at herself. She already knew what it would look like if it was positive, because of Aaron. Claire set the box and chart aside and looked at the test. Her hand was shaking as she read the results...it read...

Claire turned the test to Charlie. He looked at it for a minute and a huge grin appeared on his face. The biggest grin she had ever seen. She wasn't smiling at first but when she saw his face, she couldn't help but smile.

"I-I'm going to be a father!" he said.

He turned to Claire and shouted it to her. "I'm going to be a father!!" he said before wrapping his arms around her and squeezing her as hard as he could. She started to giggle as he picked her up and swung her around in circles.

"Oh! This is wonderful!" he said before putting her down. "Aren't you happy Claire?"

"...Of course I am!" she said as she pulled him in for a kiss, "I love you." she whispered before planting a big kiss on his lips.

"Did you want to tell anyone?" he asked.

"Of course!" she replied, "Let's go back and tell everyone."

"Okay!" he said and picked her up like a baby.

She smiled and reached for his face. She moved the hair off his eyes and stroked the side of his face.

"So, you are happy about this?"

"Of course I am! I'm going to be a father!"

Sun looked outside of the tent to see Charlie carrying Claire, both laughing and smiling. She took Aaron and quickly walked over to them.

"What's going on, guys?" she asked walking along side them.

"We have some big news!" Charlie replied.

"What? What is it?" she asked.

"We'll tell tonight, at dinner. It's a surprise." Claire replied.

"Okay." she laughed, "did you want to take Aaron."

"Yes, please. And thank you Sun for taking care of him." Claire said taking Aaron from her.

"Your welcome. I'll see you two tonight then?"

"Yes." Claire replied.

They were now back at their tent. Charlie laid Claire down on their bed with Aaron.

"I'm going to go tell everyone to be at tonights dinner, alright?"

"Okay." she said smiling, "kiss?"

"Of course." he replied and leaned in and gave her a kiss.

"Love you." she said as he walked away.

He smiled and went to see Hurley.

"Hey, Hurley?"

"Yeah, dude?" he was sitting on the beach with Libby.

"Oh hey Libby. Ugh...Can you tell everyone to meet around the fire tonight? It's kind of important."

"Sure dude, what is it?"

"It's a surprise!" he said. "Bye Libby, Hurley."

"Later dude." he said looking over at Libby with a confused look on his face.

Charlie went back over to their tent and sat on the bed next to Claire.

"I told Hurley and Libby to tell everyone." he said rubbing her arm.

"Good." she said sleepily

"You tired?"

"Yeah, a little."

"Get some rest. You need it. I'll take Aaron." he said leaning down giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Thanks." she said handing him Aaron.

Charlie put Aaron down for a nap and closed their tent behind him. Later Charlie came back to find Claire writing in her diary.

"Hey." he said entering their tent.

"Oh, hey."

"Did you have a good nap?"

"Yeah...yes I did, thanks for letting me."

"No problem." he said walking closer to her. "What are you writing?"

"Ugh just some stuff, about today. Baby stuff I guess."

He nodded. "Did you want to get some supper now. A crowds already formed. I guess everyone wants to know what we have to say."

She laughed. "Alright." she said and closed her diary.

She grabbed Aaron and walked hand in hand with Charlie.

The crowd was whispering all sorts of things as Charlie and Claire walked over to Jack.

"So what is this about?" Jack asked.

"We have to tell you all something." Charlie said. "You want to tell them?" he asked Claire.

"Sure." she whispered.

"I umm...I wanted to bring all of you here tonight to tell you some big news." she started. Everyone was now quiet. "Me and--Charlie and I have been together for awhile now and I have some really big news-"

"You're getting married?" someone shouted.

"No...no not yet I-ugh-I'm p-I'm pregnant." she said. The whole crowd was quiet for about a minute before Jack spoke.

"That's ugh-...won-...that's ba-how's that?"

"Good." Charlie replied.

Then the whole crowd started clapping and people started coming up to them. First Hurley.

"That's awesome dude." he said hugging Claire, and then Charlie.

"Congratulations Claire, Charlie." Jack said to them.

"That's great news Claire!" Kate said her. "and Charlie." she said before giving him a hug.

Claire was busying talking to people, when she noticed Sawyer. He was walking towards them. She expected the least from him. But here he was, standing right in front of them.

"Congratulations Claire." he said giving her a hug.

"Thank you, Sawyer." she replied.

"Charlie. Congratulations, buddy." he said giving him a hug.

After everyone said their congrats, Charlie noticed Lily. She was sitting by the fire, alone. _"Where is Sawyer?"_. He thought to himself.

"Hey, Claire? I'll be right back." he said to her.

"Okay." she replied and watched him walk over to Lily. She frowned and looked down at her food. She felt something hit her stomach. _"I'm not jealous."_ she thought to herself.

"Hey." he said sitting down next to Lily.

"Hi." she replied quietly.

"I'm guessing you heard about Claire."

She nodded. He nodded back. After a couple of minutes she didn't say anything. "Alright." he said. "See you later, Lily." he said getting up. She stopped him with her hand on his.

"Charlie. I wouldn't get too attached."

He looked down at his hand, pulled away and walked back to Claire. Lily watched him hug Claire and chat her up. She frowned and took a deep sigh.

* * *

What is Lily hiding? Find out in Chapter 11, coming soon...

lostfan08


	12. Seize the Day

A/N: Because the last two chapters have been very short, this one will be very long...

Disclaimer: I do not own Lost or anything affiliated with it. Only in my dreams...

Chapter 11: "Seize the Day"

* * *

_7 days ago..._

Lily is sitting on the beach with Sawyer. She's playing her guitar and he is reading a book: "A Tale of Two Cities".

"Sawyer?" she asked him.

"What?" he asked not looking up.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yes you may."

"Can you put your book down please?"

"No. I want to see what happens next." he said with a smile

"Can you just put the damn book down please!?" she shouted to him.

"Fine! Jeez, have a breakdown why don't you."

She rolled her eyes.

"Sawyer, this is important."

"What is it, Lily?" he asked putting his book down.

"Have you talked to Juliet?"

"Yeah...she's a freak if you ask me."

"So I'm guessing she didn't tell you about pregnant women on this island?"

"No, and I don't care."

"Sawyer! Sun is pregnant!"

"Okay, well what do you want me to do? I want to read my book. So if you'll excuse me." he said picking up his book.

"You are a horrible boyfriend." she said putting her guitar in it's case.

"Who said I was your boyfriend?"

She looked at him in disbelief, "I cannot believe you!" she said and quickly got up and walked away.

_10 days ago..._

Juliet has just arrived at camp, with Jack.

"Hi, I'm Lily." she said as she greeted Juliet.

"Juliet, nice to meet you Lily."

She smiled and sat down across from her on the beach.

"So what do you do?" Lily asked her.

"I'm a fertility doctor."

"Oh, that's interesting."

"Yourself?"

"I'm a musician."

"Oh wow, that's much more interesting then my job."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think so...What did you do for these people?"

"...Well, I was sent here 3 years ago, because pregnant women were dying on this island. They couldn't find a cure. I've tried so many times, I just think it has something to do with this island."

"If pregnant women die, why did Claire survive? She had her baby just a couple of weeks ago."

"...They only die if they conceive on the island. So any woman that gets pregnant here...will die."

"And there isn't a cure?"

"Not yet anyways."

"...That is just weird...it was nice meeting you, Juliet. I have to go."

"Yeah, you too."

_Today..._

Claire is sitting on the beach holding Aaron. Lily comes up behind her and sits down.

"Hi Claire."

"Oh, hi Lily." she replies.

"How's Aaron?"

"He's good...is there something you wanted?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just...you usually don't talk to me."

"Right...well...yeah there is something I have to tell you...it's important."

"Well, what is it?"

"Have you talked to Juliet?"

"No, not really."

She took a deep sigh, "She said that when women conceive on this island...they...d-die."

"...Are you trying to be funny?" she asked.

"No! No way! I'm serious!"

"I-I can't I don't want to- why are you telling me this?"

"Because...you deserve to know."

"I can't-"

"I'm sorry Claire, I'm so sorry. You can't tell Charlie this though. He will flip."

Claire just looked at her and then stood up. She put Aaron in his crib and then closed her tent. She laid down on the bed and started to cry.

Charlie was with Hurley in the kitchen when Lily came up to him.

"Charlie. You should go see Claire. She's in her tent."

"What's wrong?"

"Just...go see her." she said and then walked away.

Charlie hurried over to their tent. He opened and closed the flap behind him. Claire was facing away from him, shivering.

"Claire? What's wrong, Claire?"

She didn't respond. So he walked towards her. She was shaking and crying. He sat down next to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Claire, what's wrong?"

She turned around and sat up.

"Charlie. I love you." she said and then gave him a hug.

"I love you too. What's wrong?"

"I-I can't...it's not important anymore. You're here." she said and then gave him another hug. After a few minutes he tried to pull away but she hugged him tighter.

"You tell me nothings wrong but I don't think so, so please tell me. You can tell me anything Claire."

"Charlie, nothing is wrong. See?" she said pulling away.

He looked at her with worrying eyes. Her eyes were still wet. She put her hands on either side of his face and leaned in. She kissed him softly for a minute and then pulled back.

"Okay." he said, "You're sure though, right?"

After a moment of silence, he spoke again, "Shall we go for a walk to sort this out?" he asked rubbing her hand.

"Sure," she replied as they both stood up, "let's take Aaron with, I don't want Sun to have to babysit all day."

Charlie nodded. Claire grabbed a blanket and then wrapped Aaron in it.

"Here we go Aaron, for a nice little walk, okay?" she cooed as she pulled him from his crib.

They started their walk down the beach, Charlie watching Claire's grim faces. After a few minutes of walking Charlie decided now was the right time to talk.

"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong, Claire?"

Claire took a deep sigh, "I talked to Lily today."

He nodded his head, "and?"

"She said Juliet is a fertility doctor."

"I don't understand what this-"

"I'm not finished." she said.

"Okay." he said sitting down a rock. She sat down next to him.

"Juliet said when women get pregnant on this island, they...die." she said choking out the last word.

Charlie's face turned to worry, "What do you mean they die?"

"I mean, when women conceive on this island they die! She doesn't even know, that's why she was brought here! To fix it! To find a cure."

"Oh, Claire," he said and then pulled her in for hug, "You're not going to die, promise. I will get you off this island. I won't let anything happen to you. I love you, Claire?" she started crying as he rubbed her back.

"Charlie, I-I don't think-I don't think that's going to matter..."

"Claire? I will not let you die."

She gave him a kiss, "Can we go back now? Aaron needs to get some rest, and I'm really tired, I just want to forget about today. Please?"

"Sure, we can go back." he said and then quickly stood up. They started walking back when Charlie grabbed her hand. "We are going to be just fine." he said and then kissed her hand.

By the time they got back, it had started to rain. They ran to their shelter to make sure everything was dry. Then Claire put Aaron down in his crib.

"Goodnight, Aaron." she said softly as she tucked him in. Charlie was busy securing their tent while Claire decided to go to sleep. Charlie found it odd that she was so tired, he knew she was pregnant and that's what it does to you, but wasn't it kind of early for that? He shrugged it off and then exited the tent. It was pouring out, and he wanted to find some food for morning so Claire could wake up and eat. Since she didn't have supper. Luckily, they had a kitchen now, so Charlie quickly ran for it. Hurley, Jack, Kate, and Lily were all in the kitchen.

"Hey." Charlie greeted everyone.

"Oh, hey dude." Hurley greeted.

"Hi." Jack and Kate said in unison. Lily didn't say anything. She looked up at Charlie but then quickly looked back down at her food.

"Pretty wet out there huh?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." he halfheartedly laughed.

"Where's Claire?" Kate asked.

"She's ugh, sleeping. She's tired you know."

"Right..." Kate replied.

"You want some fish?" Hurley offered.

"Sure." he replied taking a plate of fish Hurley had made up.

"See you later Charlie." Jack said as he exited the tent.

"Bye." Kate said following Jack.

"Bye," he responded. After they left Charlie turned to Hurley, "that was weird huh?"

"Jack and Kate?"

He nodded.

"That's been going on for awhile now, guess you haven't been around much lately. I got to go, later dude." he said leaving Charlie alone with Lily.

"Hey." he said propping himself on the counter across from her.

"Hi." she replied quietly.

"Were you going to tell me about the fact that Claire might die? Or were you going to keep that to yourself?"

"Charlie, I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to get upset, that's all. I know how much you like Claire. And I just didn't want you to get all mad over it."

He nodded, "Okay, but that still is no reason to not tell me when my girlfriend is going to die. Yes I would have gotten upset, but it's not your fault. We're friends, right?"

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"Good, now I have to go check on Claire. If you ever hear anything like that again, tell me first okay?"

"Okay. Bye."

"See you around." he replied.

He quickly got off the counter and ran back to their tent. He closed the flap behind him and walked over to Aaron's crib. He was fast asleep. Then he went and sat down on the bed. Claire was asleep as well. He smiled and took off his shoes and laid down next to her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and fell asleep.

Claire woke up much later with Charlie's arm around her. She turned around to face him and moved the hair off his face. She put her arm around his neck and with that, he woke up.

"Claire? What's wrong?"

She kissed his cheek and then snuggled her face into his neck. "I'm fine Charlie. Go back to sleep."

He frowned, took a deep sigh and fell back asleep.

Claire woke up the next morning without Charlie there. She turned to see a plate of fruit with a note on it. It said "G'day!"

She got up and walked over to Aaron's crib, but he was not there.

"Oh look Aaron! Your mom has finally decided to wake up." Charlie said standing over her holding Aaron.

"Mmm." Claire said half awake. Charlie hands Claire, Aaron.

"Only way I could get you to sleep in, was to borrow the midget."

She laughs and they both smile.

"And, err, what's all this?"

"An aperitif…of mysterious island fruit before the breakfast picnic I have set up in your honor a short walk down the beach."

"What's gotten into you Charlie?"

"Sorry?"

"It's just, yesterday, I told you I was going to die, and you were all upset. Now it's breakfast in bed and picnics."

"I woke up this morning and I thought it's time to stop feeling sorry for yourself and seize the day, and I can't think of anyone I'd rather do some day-seizing with than you. So, what do you say? Let's drop the cherub off with Auntie Sun and Uncle Jin and you and I, go for a little stroll."

"I would love to." she replied taking his hand.

They walked down the beach aways away from the group. The finally came upon a blanket with a feast of breakfast, and two pillows on either side.

"Okay, here we are, here we are. Not bad ay?"

"Not bad at all." she replied.

"Well, if you take a seat, we'll begin our first course, which is cereal, we have fresh fruit salad and of course, fish."

"I can't believe you did all of this." she said smiling. Then she leaned up and kissed him. "Thank you."

"Your welcome! Now shall we begin?"

She giggled and nodded.

"Here you are," he said as he handed her a bowl of fruit, "Would you like some cereal?"

"Mmmhmm." she giggled as he poured her a bowl.

After their breakfast, Charlie and Claire walked back to camp.

"Thanks again Charlie." she said taking his hand.

"No problem."

"...I-I've been thinking," she started, "about the baby."

"...Me too."

"I wonder if I'll have another boy." she said. Charlie was surprised at this, he for sure thought she was thinking about her dying.

"Or if it's a girl." he said, making her feel better.

"Right. Or if it's a girl." she said smiling, knowing that he wasn't thinking about her dying either.

"...Claire?"

"Yeah, Charlie?"

"Don't worry. I **will** get you off this island. You and Aaron, safely. Promise."

She didn't respond. She only looked out at the ocean and sighed.

* * *

What will happen to Claire? Will she die? Will she survive? Find out in the next and final chapter.

lostfan08


	13. The End

Author's Note: This is the last and final chapter of "Just Friends"...sob, sob.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lost or anything affiliated with it!

* * *

Claire was sitting on the beach writing in her diary,

"_Dear Diary,_

_I found out I was pregnant. Charlie seems really excited about it. I'm not so sure. Juliet said that women who conceive on this island, die. Charlie said everything was going to be okay. But I'm not so sure. I guess I'm going to have to prepare for the worst.Love,Claire"_

She looked up and saw a seagull, then another, and another, and another. She smiled and looked down at her entry. Then it hit her. _"They're tagged!" _she said to herself. She quickly jumped up and then ran over to Jin and Sun.

"Sun! Jin!" she said running up to them.

"Claire! What's the matter?" Sun asked

"I need Jin's nets and fish. We gotta hurry, and buckets I'm gonna need those too."

Jin says something in Korean.

"We have to catch the birds."

"What birds?" Sun asked.

"They just flew over and they're only gonna be here today, so if we're gonna catch one, we need to do it now." she replied.

"Oh, this sounds like fun." Sawyer chimed in.

"Can you get some nets?" she asked.

"Nets for what, Barb?" he asked.

Sun gave Sawyer a look.

"Nets for what, Claire?" he asked again.

"Okay, five minutes ago, a flock of seabirds flew over my head. Seabirds are migratory which means they're going to keep heading south." she replied.

"I'm sorry; I don't understand why we need to-" Sun started to ask.

"They're tagged!" she replied.

"Tagged?" Jin asked.

"Scientists tag these birds so they can track them. So, when they eventually land in Australia or New Zealand or wherever, somebody's gonna gather them up." she replied.

"We can send a message!" said Sun.

Charlie came up just now.

"If we can catch one. Okay, so here's the plan. First we gotta cut up these fish, make chum, that'll get the birds to settle in the water. And then, umm, we're gonna need to cut up some of this net. Charlie, can you go get some knives?" she asked.

When he doesn't respond she asks again, "Umm, Charlie?"

When he doesn't respond yet another time she asks again, "Charlie!?"

"Yeah, err, how do you even know this stuff about birds, Claire?" he asked

"I umm, used to watch a lot of nature shows with my mum."

"That doesn't exactly make you an expert. I just…I don't want to see you wasting your time, that's all."

"What happened to 'seizing the day'?"

"Sorry, I don't see the point." and then walks away.

She gave him a look as he walked away. She frowned and then turned back to Jin and Sun. They gathered up all they needed and took it down the beach.

They started setting up the trap.

"Will this work?" Claire asked Jin.

"Yes, work."he replied.

"Err, Sun, needs help." he said pointing to Sun struggling with two buckets.

"Okay." she said walking over to her. She sits down on a rock next to her and start to make chum.

"Mmm, smells great." she said sarcastically

"Let's get it over with. This was my mother's worst fear."

"What do you mean?" Claire asked.

"That I would end up doing something very much like this, cutting bait. She had high hopes for my future. They did not include me marrying a fisherman's son." she replied.

"Well, I guess we don't always turn out like our mother's wanted." Claire replied

"Of course, mine never worked a day in her life."she replied

Claire's smile turned to a frown, "My mom was a librarian."

"Was?" Sun asked.

Claire felt uncomfortable and looked over to Jin, "We should get this stuff out there."

They finish setting up the trap and hide in the bushes.

A bird sits down on one of the buckets.

"One...Two...Three!" Jin yelled and let go of the trap.

"I think we got one!" Claire replied.

"Yeah!" Jin replied as they ran over to the trap.

Jin carefully took out the bird and found a tag around it's foot.

"You were right! It does have a tag!" Sun said as they examined the bird.

"Let's get this back to camp, I'll write a note." Claire replied as they walked back.

Jin held the bird as Claire wrote the letter. When she was finished, she read it aloud:

"_To whom it may concern, we are survivors of Oceanic Flight 815. We have survived on this island for 80 days. We were 6 hours into the flight when the pilot said we were off course and turned back towards Fiji."_

At this point, a crowd had formed. Charlie came up behind Claire just as she began to speak.

"_We hit turbulence and crashed. We've been waiting here, all this time, waiting for rescue that has not come. We do not know where we are, we only know you have not found us. We've done our best to live on this island. Some of us have come to accept that we may never leave it. Not all of us have survived since the crash, but there is new life too, and with it, there is hope. We are alive. Please don't give up on us."_

"It's perfect, Claire," Charlie said as he wrapped his arms around her, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Now let's get this bird out of here!" she said before the two of them ran down the beach.

Charlie held the bird as she put the note in the tag. She released the bird and then took Charlie's hand in hers. He looked down at it and smiled.

For the next two weeks, Claire sat outside their tent looking for ships. Each day that went by, she got more and more worried.

"Claire? I think you should come in for the night. You've been out here, all day looking at nothing. I think you should give it up for tonight." Charlie said one night.

"I-I just don't want to miss anything. I don't want miss our chance at rescue."

"Claire. No one will come here at night. You can watch all day tomorrow if you like."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Okay."

She offered his hand to her and she accepted. As they walked back, Claire looked back one last time for the night. She didn't see anything, and sighed.

The next morning, Claire woke up early to go look for ships again. Charlie got up soon afterwards. He grabbed a blanket, took a deep sigh and went to look for her. She was sitting in her usual spot. He walked up behind her and wrapped the blanket around her, and sat down.

"Isn't it a bit early?" he asked.

"No, it's already 5."

He laughed, "It's dark! How do you expect to find ships in the dark? Aren't you tired?"

"Not when you have motivation." she replied.

He sighed and wrapped his arm around her, "Claire, I'm just not so sure-"

"Charlie? Do you see that?" Claire asked pointing towards the ocean.

"Yeah, yeah I did!"

"Is...that a boat?" she asked, "Are we going to be rescued?"

"It is!" Charlie shouted, waking up people nearby.

"What the hell is going on?" Sawyer asked coming out of his tent.

"What's going on Charlie?" Jack asked emerging from his tent.

"Dude's it's a boat!" Hurley said running towards the water.

"We have to light a fire!" Jack shouted.

They all quickly gathered wood and started a huge fire.

"Claire? Go get Aaron." Charlie said to Claire. She looked up at him and kissed him. She giggled and then ran for their tent. She picked up Aaron and ran back outside. Everyone had torches and were waving them all around. Jack, Sawyer, Locke, and many other men were making a huge fire.

Charlie came up to Claire and picked her up like a baby.

"We're going to get rescued! We're going to get off this bloody island!" he shouted with joy. He spun her around and gave her a kiss. By now, Claire had started to get a bump. She was already 3 months pregnant. He had forgotten about it for a moment but then quickly put her down.

"Sorry!" he said to her quickly.

"It's okay." she replied smiling as she turned to the boat. It was getting closer now.

They all screamed with victory.

It only took the boat about 20 minutes to get there, but it felt like forever to Claire. She thought back on all the memories she had had. Good ones, mostly with Charlie. Bad ones too. She smiled as she recalled the night she met Charlie. He had been so sweet to her. Then she thought back to Aaron's birth. Charlie was there. She looked down at Aaron now. He was already 4 months old going on 5. She stroked his face and then kissed his forehead.

"We're going home now, Aaron." she said as tears rolled down her face.

The boat had now arrived. Two men came out on a smaller boat. They quickly rowed to shore.

"Hello there!" said the first man, he was older 40's-50's Claire figured. The second man was younger 20's probably.

Jack came over and started talking to the man explaining their story. He smiled and turned to all the people.

"You've been out here for 6 months? How on earth did you survive?" the second man asked.

"It's a long story." Jack replied.

He laughed, "Let's get you folks out of here. We can take 10 at a time, so that will be about 5 trips. My name is Hank, and this here's Roger. Who wants to go first?"

Everyone jumped forward wanting to get on the boat.

"How about we take the women out first?"

Jack nodded and all the women went back to their tents. Claire grabbed her suitcase and her bags and put Aaron in the cradle. Charlie came into the tent and helped her with the cradle and her bags.

Hank saw Claire coming towards him and immediately walked towards her.

"You've had a baby on this island, for 6 months?" he asked

"No, not quite, about 5." she replied.

"You mean you delivered this baby on this island?" he asked.

"Yes." she laughed.

"Hell, my wife thought it was bad giving birth in the hospital, just wait till she hears this!"

All three laughed and started loading her stuff in the boat.

"What's your name?" he asked her.

"Claire, and this is Charlie." she replied.

"Nice to meet you Claire, and Charlie." he replied shaking their hands, "Ugh, you can go on this ride too Charlie, it looks like she'll need you right away."

"Well thank you! I'll just go grab my stuff, I'll be right back." he said and then headed for his tent.

Once he got there he grabbed all his stuff-only his guitar and a suitcase-and then looked around in the tent. He had lived there for 5 months. He couldn't believe it. He shook his head and then left. Kate, Rose, Libby, Sun, and 2 other woman were also loaded on the boat and taken to the ship.

"I can't believe that was the last time I'll ever step foot on that island." Kate said.

"Me neither." Rose replied.

"But you are glad, right?" Libby asked.

"Of course I am!" Kate replied laughing.

Claire looked down at Aaron in her arms. She smiled and looked over at Charlie. He looked at her and took her hand in his. They were now along side the ship and were being taken up. Once they got to the top, Hank and Roger stepped out. They put out their hands and one by one got the women, plus Charlie, off. Charlie looked around on the boat. There were 5 other men standing around. All of them looking to be in their 30's or 40's. He smiled as they greeted him.

"Hello, my name is Tom." said one 30 year old man. He shook his hand.

"Frank." said another older one.

"Drake." said a young, tall, dark haired man.

"Sam." said another looking excited.

"And my name is Victor, and I'm captain of this ship. But you can just call me Vic." he said shaking his hand.

"I'm Charlie, and this is Claire." he said introducing them, "Oh and this is Kate, Rose, Sun, Libby, Sarah, and Janice." he said as they all arrived.

They all greeted each other then Hank and Roger went to get more people.

"Sam here can get you all a cabin, we are about a 20 hours from main land, so you might want to rest. Tom here will make some food for you. If you have any questions you can come see me, or Frank. Glad to have you aboard."

"Ugh, Vic?" Charlie asked.

"Yes?" he said turning back to Charlie.

"What were you doing, out here?"

"Great question, Charlie. We are fisherman. We fish crab, shark, and small fish. We've been out here for 12 days, lucky we came this way." he said with a smile.

They all smiled back and followed Sam towards the cabins.

"Let's see, I'll give you the biggest cabin we have. You have a lot of stuff." Sam said to Charlie.

They went down a long hallway filled with rooms.

"Here we are. Enjoy, Tom will have food ready soon, and he will buzz you when you can come up."

"Thanks." Claire and Charlie said in unison. Charlie opened the door to a small room, but it was big for boat this size. Claire smiled and put Aaron down in his cradle. There was one bed and one table with two chairs. It was a pretty decent room, Claire thought. Charlie put all their bags in a pile and turned to Claire. She had a huge smile on her face.

"I know it wasn't the bird that got us rescued, but thank you." Charlie said to Claire.

"Why?"

"Because if you hadn't been looking, we would have missed the boat, and may have never gotten rescued." he replied putting a hand on her face. He smiled at her and then leaned in for a kiss.

"Hey guys!" Kate said opening their door and interrupting them. "Sorry!" she said quickly.

"It's okay," Claire replied, "So this is weird huh?"

"Yeah, I mean, I wasn't expecting to leave so soon." she replied. Just then they heard a buzzing noise.

"Oh, that would be supper." Charlie said. Claire smiled and picked up Aaron.

"Let's go get some real food!" Kate said laughing as the walked down the hallway. As they were walking, they saw Jin, Bernard, Jack, Juliet, Lily, Sawyer, Hurley, and Desmond coming towards them.

"Hey guys!" Charlie said giving Jack a hug.

Sam was pointing Jin and Bernard in the direction of their wives. Desmond smiled at Charlie and Claire and then went into a cabin. Lily and Sawyer took a room together. Jack took a single. And Juliet took a single as well. Hurley took the room next to Charlie and Claire.

After everyone got settled in and everyone and everything they wanted was on board, they set sail. They all ate, and then went back to their cabins.

Charlie and Claire laid down the minute they got back.

"Oh! To be in an actual bed is heaven!" Claire said as she snuggled up to Charlie.

"I know. Now once we get back...where are we going to go?"

She paused for a minute before answering, "We can go wherever. L.A. or Sydney."

He smiled. "I was going to live in L.A., before we...crashed...but I'm glad we crashed."

She frowned, "Why?"

"Because if we hadn't, I never would have met you." he said rubbing her back, "I love you, Claire."

"I love you." she replied.

After a long trip, they were finally on land. Vic said they were in Hawaii. Charlie and Claire quickly gathered their things and stepped outside. It was early morning, only 6, when they stepped off the ship onto the dock. Everyone had huge grins on their faces as they looked around at beautiful Hawaii.

"We will fly you all back to Los Angeles." Vic said speaking to the survivors. "I called the local airport, and they said they will have a private plane take you back. It's just around the corner. Let's go."

They all clapped and followed Vic to the short walk to the airport.

Once they were on the plane, Charlie sat with Claire and Hurley.

Charlie turned to Hurley, "We did it!"

He smiled at him, "Dude, where are we going to live?"

"Well, me, Claire, and Turnip-Head here, are going to live in Los Angeles. What are you going to do?"

"I guess I'm going to go back home."

"But we'll stay friends, right?"

"Yeah dude! Friends for life!" he said and then squeezed Charlie. They all laughed.

* * *

**After...**

Once they got to L.A., they all stayed the night at a hotel. They are now basically celebrities. They were treated to a free dinner, and Oceanic Airlines gave them 'golden passes' for life.

Charlie and Claire found a home just outside of Los Angeles. Claire gave birth to a healthy baby girl 6 months later. They named her Meghan, after Charlie's mother. They got married on September 22, 2005(The one year anniversary of the crash). All of the flight 815 survivors attended, as well as Desmond and Juliet.

Jack and Juliet dated for the next two years. They then got married in a private ceremony, in which only Charlie, Claire, Hurley, Jin, Sun, Desmond, Rose, and Bernard attended.

Sawyer and Lily dated for two months before splitting up. Lily, now famous because of the crash, lives in New York with her husband, Dylan, and has continued her music career.

Sawyer stop conning, and now lives in Los Angeles with Kate. They have been dating since Charlie and Claire's wedding, but do not have plans of marrying anytime soon.

Jin and Sun moved to California. Jin now speaks perfect English. The Kwons have managed to escape from her fathers wing and now live with their two year old daughter Ji Yeon, across the street from Charlie and Claire.

Hurley continued to date Libby for three years. They got married in Honolulu in July of 2007. Libby is now pregnant with twins.

Desmond found Penny, and they eloped in May of 2005. They now live in London, and are in no hurry to have kids.

Sayid found Nadia, as promised by the CIA. They are engaged, and living in England.

Rose's cancer went away once she arrived on the island. It has not returned since. Bernard and Rose now live in New York.

Rousseau left the island as well, and now lives in London with her recently new husband Kevin, and daughter Alex. Rousseau is still adjusting to the outside world.

Locke now resides alone in Australia. He has had no contact with any of the other flight 815 survivor's since Charlie and Claire's wedding.

* * *

As you can see, most everyone had a happy ending...The End!! Please review! Thanks!

lostfan08


End file.
